My Life as a Doors Song: Kenna Woods
by Raine Daggers
Summary: Since primary school Kenna Woods had a love-hate relationship with Embry Call. Well on his side its more hate-hate. So she's right to be shocked when he imprints on her right?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight, Stephanie Meyer does, or any of her characters. Though Kenna Woods is _mine. _This is my first fanfiction ever, so please point out any faults of this storey, I'm trying to improve my spelling at the same time. **

Chapter 1: Hello I Love You

I have read many stories all about heroic, brilliant, athletic, beautiful girls who do something amazing and in the end lead a long fulfilling life as equally brilliant women. But unsurprisingly one of those girls isn't me. I'm Kenna Woods, and this is my life:

_Dear Diary, 13 march _

_Why is it that teenagers are aliens to the rest of the world, but more alienated by their own kind? Today is ...Monday? Oh yay! Monday! Joy to the freakin' world! No I literally mean "Joy". Monday is double History; I have to sit next to Joy McLeod, and endure her flirting with Embry. Joy is blonde; yes my arch nemesis is typically a blond and a total Oh – NO. She was my friend until... grade seven? When she called me a fat slut in front of a boy I liked, Embry Call. All because I didn't share my banana bread with her, my mum baked it especially for me as a "Thankyou Gift" for babysitting her at – the – time – boyfriend's seven year old that drove me up the wall. We haven't been friends since and this is five years later. _

_I tell you about it when I get home, the buses honking._

_Today started off as normally as it does, mums at – the – time –boyfriend now husband for the last three years, I hate John, he was the boyfriend four years ago. Remember banana bread? He knocked on my door yelling at me I'm going to be late. Fish 'n' Chips he was right, it was 6:50 I have to catch the bus at 7:05. Quickly I chucked on a green shirt and faded out skinny jeans and holey white sneakers that I just can't seem to throw out. I scraped my blue – black hair into a pony tail, I didn't have enough time to brush. I looked in the mirror and sighed, my looks aren't going to get better, the only good thing about me was my grey eyes, and yes typically me, I perked up again remembering that, I am me, and nothing can change that. I like me, I'm a good person. I trudged down the stairs ignoring John puttering around with an egg flipper in one hand and wearing a pink flowery apron, I brought him for Christmas. I think he wears it to suck up to me, showing me he's no Henry the eight. I grabbed my blue hoodie and my brown bag fall of school books. I ran to catch the bus._

The bus. The two words that can make anyone wake up screaming from a nightmare. When I stepped onto the school bus I instantly heard yelling. I quickly dodged as the half eaten apple missed me by a hairs breadth, I could hear chortles of obnoxious laughter coming from the back seat, where the "cool kids" sat. Actually those who drink, smoke, take drugs, and had sex by the time they were 12 are considered the "cool kids". One of those cool kids is Joy McLeod though she drives her red sports car to school. An expensive present from her daddy, for when his little girl got her licence (by showing her boobs to the instructor). Why would anybody go around in a sports car in the wettest town in Washington? I sat in the middle of the bus (a neutral place where freshmins don't bother you) with my earphones plugged in my ears, ignoring the rest of the world, until Jenny sat next to me, I didn't realise she got on. I gave her a half whimsical smile as an empty juicebox flew through the air between us. Jen knew that smile, that smile was, 'maybe they'll trip and break their noses and be so shamed and never come to school again!' We just looked at each and laughed, "How are ya Ken?' she asked me, slapping me on the back. I glared at her

"I am_ not_; I repeat _not_ Barbies bitch Ken. My names Kenna you know K-E-N-N-A!" I raged; she knew how much I detest that name.

"OK, OK, I got it, sheese don't need to spell it out. What you listening to?" she said gesturing towards my Ipod with one earphone stuck in my ear.

"Sex Pistols Road Runner, here, you listen". I shoved my spare earphone in her ear and she started giggling when Jonny Rotten said "I fucken don't know the words". I always liked the Sex Pistols especially when they didn't even try to make a song, hence Road Runner.

I breathed a sigh of relief when the sight of La push's high school came into view. The bus is something to endure, and stepping out of the doors into the cold rain, is like magic.

The bunch of bricks is "La Push High School". Jenny fell into step behind me, dodging the rusty typical trucks that are parking in the Student Lot. I plugged my earphones in and turned up "Hello, I Love You", by the Doors _loud_. Through the haze of _"hello I love you, won't you tell me your name. Hello I love you, let me jump in your game..."_ I saw Sam's Gang, standing in the middle of the hall. Next to _my _locker.

Sam's gang consist of Jared and Paul, La push teens call it "Sam's gang" for a number of reasons. Sam Uley was a high school student but he dropped out two years ago now running a Garage funded by the council.

1. Sam was the first who ran away for a few weeks, elders and his mother didn't worry, repeating 'he will be fine'. At the same time hiding smiles behind their hands and keeping serious faces. Jared and Paul went missing for two weeks, a week apart. Then turning up out of nowhere.

2. They hang out at Sam's place.

They are all buff and scary looking. There are rumours of a "La Push mafia". There are also rumours that they take steroids. But _my _theory is they were taken by aliens, and they performed a series of operations giving them muscle and making them tall.

"_She holds her head up so highhh, like a statue in the skyy..." _

I stopped, my heart lurched. There weren't two, there were three.

Amongst them was Embry Call. Call, I call him by his last name "Call". We've had a hate-hate relationship since year six. On my side it was a love-hate situation. Call has been sick for the past three weeks, no one had seen him. Until now.

"Ken, are you ok?" I heard a concerned Jenny ask. Embarrassingly I realised I had been standing in the middle of the corridor, gawking at the oblivious trio. Jen nudged me with her pink clad foot, clearly worried at my lack of response of her using 'Ken'.

"Jen, did you know Luke Sky Walker kissed Layla but in the third movie they realised they were siblings?" I asked, before dropping into a dead faint.

**So What do you think?**


	2. Love Hides

Chapter two: Love Hides

I heard the crowd before I saw them. Mutterings of "is she ok?" and "Hey, let's poke her with a stick" blended together. I distantly noticed I was lying on the cold floor with my head throbbing up a storm. I could hear the deep rumble of Embry's voice somewhere to my right and Paul's snickering.

"Aw fuck" I whispered as I squinted up to the blurry faces of the crowd and Jens worried one before fainting again.

I half woke up again lying uncomfortably with a "beep, beep, beep" sound vibrating through my head. I heard people talking beside me in low voices. I heard them mentioning "Kenna", "Father", "no". I wanted to shove a pillow over my head but the only one I had was the one under it, and the voice inside me was saying it wouldn't be wise to disturb it. Instead to block them out, I opted for the more vocal, satisfactory method. "Would you please shut up? A girl needs her sleep, you know", I muffled out. The annoying voices that deprived me of my restful slumber suddenly stopped their vendetta against my sleep. Long minutes later, I finally opened my eyes fully and took in my surroundings. By the looks of the white walls, floors and bed sheets, I gathered I was in Forks hospitable.

A nurse came into view, smiling calmly at me and said "Hello Kenna, you gave us quite a scare". Still bleary eyed and a head full of ways to get back at those who stole my sleep, I couldn't process what she was saying properly. I could see a purple man wearing an orange and pink striped suit dancing as I imagined Charlie Chaplin or Mr Bean would dance. It was quite peculiar actually as it seemed to me he was dancing on the nurse's head. I couldn't make an adequate response to the nurse. Before my poor muddled, aching brain could make out a sentence a doctor glided in from the door.

He literally looked as if his feet didn't touch the floor, like the old courts of kings when the ladies covered their feet with their long trailing gowns. Except the doctor was a man and was wearing a white lab coat. The other unusual thing was that this man was beautiful, not Michael Hutchins beautiful, but breathtakingly beautiful. He had golden hair, pale ivory skin and eyes like yellow quartz, wow look at me going all poetic. "Miss Woods," he checked the clipboard hanging off my bed. His voice was even more perfect, like the delicate sound of bells, there I go again. He smiled, "Good morning, Miss Woods, I'm Dr Cullen." Looking at my clipboard again he proceeded to tell me "you have a mild concussion from hitting your head when you fainted". He stuck a light in my eyes, checking if my pupils dilate or not. Satisfied he shoved his torch back in his pocket. The nurse that had the dancing man on her head left the room after checking the intravenous drip.

"Some of your family are outside, waiting for you to wake up. Are you ready to see them?" At my nod, he opened the door and Mom, John and my eleven year old stepbrother Peter flew in. I glared at my mom, "you're the one who ruined my sleep", I accused. Ignoring my accusation she came and hugged me fiercely her eyes tearing up. Mary Woods now Mary Grant, she changed from her maiden name when she married John (I didn't, I didn't want to change my last name to someone else's who is not my father). Mary is blond and has grey eyes like me, and is always very pale, unless you're Quiluette you have no hope of getting a tan. No one knows where I got my black hair from, I say it must have been on my father's side, however there's no way to know. I don't know who he is.

Peter came over to sit on my bed, he peered into my eyes and said "Hey sis, if you die again can I keep your room?" I backhanded him. John rolled his eyes and grabbed his son by the arm, "Kenna don't hit your brother, Peter stop annoying your sister and get off her bed." I pulled my irritating little stepbrother out of his father's grip and smothered him with kisses. "Ew, ew, get her off me "he yelped, struggling out of my grip. Even though I may not like his father the brat grew on me.

Mum was talking to Dr Cullen in the doorway I could hear snippets of the conversation. "What could've made Ken faint? She has no illness, well apart from a lump on her head," Mom asked.

"Fainting is very common in teenagers" Dr Cullen assured her, "there could have been a change of some sorts in her in the circulatory system or nervous system like - an shock - that decreases the blood flow to the brain that made her lose conscious."

I rolled my eyes. I know exactly what kind of shock I had. Embry Call, one of the Sam's Gang, the "Protectors of La Push".

I have known Embry and his mom Janet since I first moved here, I was five.

Before my mom started to get together with the Quiluette divorcee John six years ago, it was always just me and mom on the road and her occasional boyfriend. When I was born, till a month before my fifth birthday we lived in a motor home. Travelling all around America, 'travelling' is what mom used to call it. But even as a young child I really knew she was running, anyone who knew her well enough could see it. It's probably why she never let anyone come close to her until we moved here. True, I do remember the odd boyfriend that lasted two weeks, a month maybe until we moved again. So it wasn't a surprise when we moved, but it was surprising when she announced we were going to live in a house. I never spent a night in a proper house because I was never anywhere long enough to make friends to invite me for a sleepover nor to my knowledge had I any other family but mom who required my presence over the holidays.

It was peculiar for the five year old me to live in a house that didn't have wheels. It was strange, when mom told me we were moving to her childhood home. When my grandmother died she left her house to her only child, my mom. It was strange that as soon as we pulled our motor home into the driveway a woman the same age as mum came running from a nearby house with a boy same age as me in tow, it was stranger when mom pulled her into a hug both crying and laughing at the same time. I never thought mum had friends, I never thought about where my mum came from. The whole situation was strange for the five year old me.

_Flash back_

_I was sitting in my car seat with my Barbie beside me when we passed "Welcome to La Push" sign, I couldn't make it out. "Mommy, what did that sign say?" without looking at it, she sounded as if she knew it by heart, "Welcome to la Push sweetie" she replied. _

"_Is that where we're going?"_

"_Yes darling" poor mom was the subject of all my endless questions. _

"_Are we there yet?_

"_Soon Ken Soon"_

_Impatiently I kicked my legs, "But mom I need to pee" I whined. _

"_Couple of minutes Ken, "she assured me_

_With a huff, I pushed my legs together. Long ago had I given up looking out the window. All I could see was a forest, and it all looked the same, green. I picked up Barbie and twirled her around singing "I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world, my life is plastic it's...um"_

"_Fantastic" mom supplied grinning. _

"_It's fantastic. You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere" giggling I said to mum "That's naughty, 'cause you said I was naughty when I took my shirt off when we went to Maccas."_

_We passed a house and then another until there was a closer distance between them. We finally pulled into what looked like a neighbourhood. I pushed my face against the window, seeing people with dark hair like mine. The houses nearly looked all the same, most were made out of dark wood but newer ones where brick. After a couple of minutes we pulled up to a yellow house with a white picket fence and a tyre swing. It looked like something out of a fairytale._

"_Oh mommy, how long are we staying here for?"I breathed, looking in wonder at a house little girls dreamed of. She smiled at me "Forever and ever baby." _

_I let out a squeal of excitement and hurriedly let myself out of the car seat, mom caught me before I ran out the already open door. She handed me my pink raincoat and Barbie gumboots before letting me out into the rain. I ran up to the gate and opened it up, skipping along the path until I slipped into a puddle and landed on my bum. I noticed a boy my age dressed in a blue raincoat laughing at me; I stuck my tongue out at him. I stomped over to the gate, coming face to face with him. "Don't be a meanie I'm going to tell" I threatened. His face crumbled "no don't tell, I'm sorry. My name is Em-Em-Emby". _

"_I'm Kenna -" I was cut off by my mom's yell. "Kenna honey, come over here." I obeyed running back to where mom was standing on the side walk. I stopped when I saw mom hugging a lady same age as her. "Kenna this is my best friend and your godmother, Janet Call" mom told me. I peered at this Janet, she had her black hair cut short and a very friendly warm smile but she wasn't wearing a princess dress. "You don't look like a fairy godmother, you don't have wings" I accused. She laughed and bent down to give me a swift hug. "I left my wings at home" she assured me, "This is my son Embry" gesturing towards the boy who laughed at me. I waved shyly. I looked up at mom and whispered "I really need to pee now." Laughingly she walked up the path and swerving past the puddle I slipped, in she unlocked the door. "I stocked up the fridge and pantry before you arrived" Janet called to my mum. I ran past Embry and his mom into the house, without really looking at the lounge room or the kitchen, I hurried to the toilet. Then I skidded to a stop "Mommy where's the toilet?" _

"_The door at the end of the corridor" she told me. Quickly I ran through the lounge room trekking mud all over the carpet and practically threw myself through the bathroom door. _

_When I came out I found mom and Janet sitting at the kitchen table, their hands wrapped around coffee mugs talking. "Mommy, how'd you know where the toilet was?" I inquired. Mom looked at Janet before replying, "I grew up here." I nodded not paying attention before joining Embry on the floor where he sat amongst matchbox cars. We were playing for ten minutes making cars racing each other when I looked up shyly underneath my lashes and asked "Emby do you wanna be my friend?" _

Funnily enough me and Embry where really close friends until year six when I took banana bread to school. Joy McLeod my best friend at the time (gag) asked to trade it for her apple. Like any sensible year sixer I wouldn't trade banana bread for a piece of fruit. At my refusal she called me a 'fat slut' in front of Embry. When I cried he laughed. That day I lost two best friends. What hurt was I liked Embry Call since grade five, everyone knew that, including my mum and his. I always hated him but that childhood attachment always remained. So since I was twelve I vowed that no one will ever know that I love Embry Call. Burying it deep inside, so even I can pretend all I feel for him is resentment.

When I first moved here my five year old self didn't question the fact that the house was fully furnished and there were photos of a younger mom and another man at a church in bridal clothes. I have tried to mention it to her, but she'd cut me off. The first night we spent in the house she took them off the wall and burnt them in the fire place.

I was discharged from the hospitable by mid afternoon; I was only out for an hour. With a mild concussion I was not allowed to go to school for the rest of the week, which meant spending my days watching reruns of Black Book and Sex and the City episodes.

Ironically I spend nearly all of my time at Embry's house looking after his six month old sister. Janet and Michael (Embry's dad) divorced two months before Allison was born. Janet works as a nurse in Forks hospitable and sometimes the shifts she works are hectic. Janet wanted to take twelve months off maternity leave but it was too hard to support two children when their father doesn't pay child support on time. That's where I come in; I take Allison to and from day-care when needed its only two houses down so it's super close. Mostly Janet drops her off in the morning but I pick her up after School finishes and look after her until Janet comes back. Janet rarely works night, but when she's needed at the hospitable I sleep over there. This is my unofficial job. If Embry's home the atmosphere is tense but mostly he spends all his time with Jacob Black down the road.

Even with my mild concussion I still have to take care of Allison and pick her up from the rez day-care. Mom can't because she's writing another book, and her publisher wants it soon. We're hoping it's another best seller which wouldn't be a surprise as her last seven books were. Thank god no one but the publishers knows who she is, if the kids at school knew my mom was really , I'd get no peace.

_Dear Diary_

_One of the strangest things happen today. The day was ordinary well except it was Wednesday and I haven't gone to school since my 'swoon' (yuck, I sound like a helpless female) yesterday and I spent my time watching eight episodes of The Simpson's and living on aspirin. I picked Allison up, we walked to her house, me pushing her pram and holding a giant umbrella at the same time, like we usually did. I fumbled for Janet's hidden key underneath the welcome mat, but when I went to unlock the door, it was already opened. Call was home. I pushed the door open waiting for scathing remarks he will make about my fainting in front of the whole student body. My usual reply would be 'Go to hell Call'. But Diary, you'd never guess, my retort was not needed. I pushed the pram into the lounge room unbuckling the sleeping Allison. Allison's looks like her mum, and is the sweetest thing in the world. I went into Janet's room to place Alli in her cot next to the Queen sized bed and to turn on the baby monitors leaving one next to the cot and the other in my pocket. Like always after I put Allison I make formula, and sterilize some bottles, one for when she wakes up the others for day-care. But the strange thing was when I pushed open the kitchen door I was faced with three very buff shirtless teenagers. They were joking around and scoffing down peanut butter sandwiches as if it was their last. Jared looked around, spotting me, he nudged Embry "Oi Em, you got a burglar." Before Call looked around Paul asked "hey aren't you the girl who fainted yesterday?" he said. Dramatically he put his hand on his forehead and pretended to fall off his chair. Without turning his head Embry said "Yeah, she's Allison's mini mom, mom pays her to wipe Alli's ass." What a fuckwitt I thought walking to cupboard to get the bottles out, "Well, she wouldn't have to pay me if she got help around here" I muttered under my breath as I rinsed out the bottles. He turned to face and growled "What was that?" Diary he literally growled. I let out a sigh of frustration; I swung around to face him. "You heard me-" then our eyes met and I wasn't able to say anything more. My breath was winded from me as I all but drown in his chocolate eyes, praying I wasn't going to faint again. Then he started shaking, I backed away. I heard Paul say "fuck, just like Sam." Paul and Jared pulled him to the door, his eyes were still locked on mine. _

_I have to stop, writing is making my head hurt._

_Kenna _


	3. People Are Strange

**Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I don't, nor will I ever want too. But I hope you like my storey. Sorry this is a short chapter it's sort of a filler. I'd like to give special thanks to my first 8 reviewers, especially Katie-kakes97 my best friend who has given me heaps of support. Thank you! **

Chapter 3: People Are Strange

"Kennnnnnnnnna...Kennnnnnnna...Kennnnnna...Kennnnnna..." What is that? "Kenna! Ken! Barbie wants to go for a ride."

Wait I know that voice. Peter was sitting on the side of my bed poking me with his eleven year old pudgy fingers.

"Barbie wants to go for a ride Ken," he said in an irritating sing song voice. Suddenly I rolled over crushing him under my weight.

Pretending to be asleep I murmured underneath my breath "Teddy Bear..." Grabbing in for a huge hug I squeezed him tight.

"Can't Breath Ken" he gasped. I didn't respond he knew what he had to say, "You're the most beautiful sister in the world, and I'm the luckiest brother in the world to have a beautiful sister like you."

Gosh his words bought a tear to my eye, well, it would've but I already trained him to say that.

He squirmed, getting off the bed and ran to the door before yelling "Not!" giggling he ran off.

Rolling off my bed I landed with a thump on the carpet "ow", I had forgotten about my head.

However with my aching head I still laid there. Going over yesterday in my mind, Embry acting all weird, the shaking, growling.

His mom's a nurse he should know drugs are bad. If I can gather myself together, I will tell him.

If Janet didn't need my help desperately of babysitting, I'd beg a day off but I know she has night shift tonight.

That means staying the night at Embry's, I just hope he won't be there but be spending the night with one of his gang buddies.

Before Embry disappeared, him, Quil Ateara and Jacob Black where inseparable in spite them being nearly three years his junior.

"Kenna" I heard John call along with his footsteps trudging up the stairs to the doorway of my room.

He gave me a weird look at my crumpled messy figure on the floor, than shrugged his shoulders. He's gotten used to me and my weird ways.

He then proceeded to tell me "Kenna, your mums locked in her study and I've got a day off and Pete just caught the elementary bus" he grinned,"so let's make pancakes!" I raised one eyebrow, "you got a day off and you want to spend the morning with _me _making _pancakes_?" I asked in disbelief.

He nodded cheerfully "with chocolate chips." Rolling my eyes I lifted myself off the floor. " Alright, but I'm not changing out of my PJ's I plan on spending the whole day in then before I go pick up Allison," I told him, gesturing towards my hot pink button up 'boys got cooties' pyjamas.

He laughed. Funny thing was his pyjamas where button up Star Wars themed flannels.

I didn't bother brushing my hair that looked like a cyclone tried to comb, though I did clean my teeth, didn't need to scare John away with my bad breath.

I poked my head in mom's study to see her busily typing away on her laptop with her reading glasses sliding down her nose, I said good morning to receive a half absented minded "morning."

I shook my head as I padded down the stairs to the kitchen where John was puttering around looking for flour.

He looked faintly ridiculous in his pink floral apron and Star Wars Pyjama's. "How long has mum been up this morning?" I asked.

"Since around four, she woke me up getting out of bed claiming she has an amazing idea for chapter eleven" he threw over his shoulder.

Shaking my head, that's so mom it's already 9:05am. Mom didn't start writing again until she moved here never having any time to do so on the road, plus living near the woods J.D Ryder gets heaps of inspiration.

At times I find it really tiring that everyone at school has read most of her books and raves about them. I wonder what would happen if they knew that J.D Ryder is my mom, good old Mary Grant.

John's question threw me out of my consuming thoughts, "we ran out of flour, think you could go get some from the store?"

La Push has a tiny grocery store for all the basic we need, however when any of the residents go buy proper groceries they usually go to Forks or more commonly Port Angeles.

Sighing I agreed, but I refused to change, I'd have to walk _all that way upstairs_. John gave me $10, I shoved on his jacket because it's so huge it swamps me coming to my knees, it's also super-warm.

John promised to buy me one for my eighteenth birthday; I'm holding it to him.

I shoved my feet into mom's bright green gumboots.

I stumbled down the garden path still half asleep. We still live in the same house as Peter and John moved in with us.

John was married young at twenty and soon had a child with his first wife Johanna, who after the birth of Peter had depression, and couldn't handle being a wife and a mother.

From all we heard of her she's a striper in Seattle, John has full custody of Pete. John was born here and is Quileute, he works for Forks minuscule police force.

There has been research about a few missing hikers recently, I am currently banded out of the woods. The elders and council discourages people wandering into the green forestry.

It took me a while to open the picket fences gate, it was making an 'eeeeeee screech eeeee screech' noise, I made a mental note to oil the hinges before walking down the path with my giant orange umbrella.

I must have looked a sight in hot pink PJ's with dark purple writing 'Boys have cooties' ( a fact I live by), a giant blue jumper, an orange umbrella completed with green gumboots also with my hair standing on end.

Thank god it's a work day and the kids would have gone to school and the adults would have left for work, or else I'd be burned for looking like a witch, or they'd laugh.

I place five on witch.

The shop is not very far away, it's owned by Sue Clearwater and her husband.

It was still slightly raining when I got to the shop, the bell jingled when I walked inside.

I left my umbrella leaning against the counter, in a town as small as la Push no one would dare to steal it especially as my Step-dad is a cop.

Sue's eyes widen at my appearance then grinned into her coffee cup, taking a big gulp before asking me, "Kenna! How are you dear how is your head?" She asked warmly, her eyes twinkling.

I smiled back, I always liked Mrs Clearwater, and well she does make the best apple pie in the entire world! "Getting better slowly Mrs Clearwater" I answered.

It always takes ages me for me to find anything in the shop, I'm also looking for aspirin as I ran out last night.

I was scanning the shelves when I heard the bell jingle and Sue greeting the next customer by name. In a town as small as La Push, _everyone_ knows _everyone_ around here.

"Hello Embry dear, oh you have Allison with you." Oh sugar, I ran to the end of the Isle to hide behind tomato soup. Hoping he would leave soon. But then I heard Sue say Embry has Allison with him.

Curiosity got the better of me, I heard him reply "Good morning Mrs Clearwater, just came to get nappies."

What? Embry never buys nappies or looks after his baby sister. His deep voice made me shiver and gave me goose bumps.

Damn, I got it bad. I poked my head out one of the aisle to see what's going on, Embry had baby Alli hoisted up on one hip and was placing his black umbrella next to mine.

Why wasn't Allison at day-care and why wasn't Embry at school or doing whatever Embry does these days and why didn't Janet call me to take care of Alli?

Embry was turning and caught me ducking further down the aisle, where I dropped to the ground, going to pretend to tie my shoelaces up, before I realised I was wearing gumboots.

Stupid, stupid, stupid Kenna I thought furiously. I slowly got up off the ground when I saw Call's feet in level with my face.

Blushing furiously, my grey eyes met his brown ones. He breathed my name as a sigh; we stood staring at each other.

Until Allison realised who the person in the horrible outfit was, she started wiggling in Embry's grip holding her arms out to me.

I forced myself to wretch my eyes from Embry's to give Allison all my attention; I picked her up and held her up above me.

Allison gurgled contently when I drew her near my face which she grabbed and mouthed my cheek, when babies are learning to kiss they instead slobber all over your face.

It's cute but disgusting. Smiling I gave her a cuddle. Embry was watching intently, taking notice of everything.

After yesterday I wasn't sure what to say or do. Then out of my mouth tumbled, "why isn't Allison in day-care?"

Before Embry could answer, Allison let out a cough automatically I patted her back. He smiled dryly "she's got a cold, and last night she had a fever Mom said it was because of teething. I'm looking after her because moms getting some rest before her shift tonight."

"Why didn't Janet call me?" I asked

He looked frowningly at me "because you've been looking tired, you need a rest."

"I do not-"Embry cut me off.

"Actually, I've been thinking about what you said, about me never helping my mum. Your right, by the way" he looked sheepish.

I blushed and looked down, and hated myself for it.

I passed Allison back to Embry and realised the flour I was looking for was right in front of my face, I quickly took it off the shelf.

Placing it on the counter along with aspirin, I realised I had to yet to ask whether I was still needed tonight.

"Embry am I still looking after Alli tonight? I mean it's ok if I'm not, but it's ok if I am..." I stopped because I was raving and my voice was slightly wobbly.

"I can't do nappies" he admitted. "Or sterilizing, or the bottles or anything."

Taking pity on him I said "I could over now after I eat breakfast, but you are going to learn how to change a nappy."

His eyes lighten up "Deal."

Strangely after this awkward dialogue with Embry Call the hate out of our love-hate situation disappeared.

This is going to be a long day, and night.

**So what do you think? Any thoughts?**


	4. Back Door Man

**Belongs to Stephanie Meyer yadadadadaaaa. By the way my 7 months and a half brother who I call Bruce is trying to eat the keyboard so...yeah.**

**I am sorry to all you who like this story because I am forcing myself through this. Truth be told I do not like Twilight nor am I fan of fanfiction. But however I am marching forward except it's going to take longer. **

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. _Embry, Embry, Embry_ I kept chanting in my head. Then I got dizzy and stopped.

I quickly ran home in the rain, even though I had an umbrella in my hand. I shoved the gate open roughly, and flew through the door.

I stopped suddenly, the smell of pancakes reached my nose from the kitchen.

I walked in to find mom on perching on the counter with John hand feeding her pancakes with his eyes closed. She had cream smudged on her eyebrow and up her nose, not much of the pancake entered her mouth.

"You guys are such children" I said, shaking my head. John opened his eyes to grin at me "hey Kenna I found the flour." I raised one black eyebrow "I can see that," I drawled. Mom started giggling, when John bent to kiss her nose.

I swear even after all these years she's starry eyed. Mary Grant is only thirty-four yet she looks like she's twenty eight, with her long blond hair that ripples down her back and her round grey eyes complete with cherub lips.

I look basically opposite to mom; I reckon I got my looks from my 'paternal father'. Well who the fuck is he? I thought viciously.

Mom always does the best for me, well as best as she can. But she doesn't understand going through life and never having a father or a father figure to look up too!

I have the right to know, but I'm afraid to ask, she gets upset so unlike her bubbly go-lucky attitude. But at times I think that not knowing is just so _hard_, mom didn't even tell John who he is but I know Janet knows since she and mom's been close since they were three.

Mom isn't Quiluette nor was her parents; my only grandparents who died before I could meet them, when we were running. My grandmother had my mom six months after her husband died, then when mom was three months old grandma met a Quiluette man and married him.

They moved to La Push and my mom's Stepfather became the only father she knew. John I suppose is a nice guy, but there is always that initial resentment I have for him when I was thirteen for taking my best friend/mother's attention from me.

He is thirty-one years old; they both had a child very young.

"Mom I'm going to help Embry with Allison today, I'm still babysitting her tonight too." I told her, taking off John's jacket and kicking the gumboots off.

"Okay Ken" she said, occupied with wiping cream off her forehead where her husband missed.

Suddenly John stopped and looked up, "Helping _Embry Call_?"

I turned to face him "Yes, Embry _Call_, Allison _brother_. Do you have a problem with that?" I challenged him.

He immediately started to shake his head. "Kenna, do you like wolves?" He asked, randomly.

What do wild dogs have to do with anything?

I saw mom and him exchange a look with each other. "Wolves? Personally I like animals and all, including wolves. But they are scary". Another look was exchanged.

"If we're getting a dog, can we _not _get a wolf? One, it's illegal, I think. Two, they are wild animals and might eat me."

This is starting to become infuriating, they are having a conversation without talking. "Wait, we're getting a dog? Can we call it Bruce or Hairy or Rhino?" I started to get excited, I always wanted a dog. Mom eyed me, "No we are not getting a dog."

Then at my crestfallen look she sighed "We'll think about it."

"Yes! Thankyou mother dearest and Stepfather dearest" hugging them both, then in the midst of jumping up and down in the kitchen I suddenly remembered I had to get ready.

I ran out the door before calling to John "hey John could you make me pancakes super quick? I have to get dressed." "Yeah okay Ken" I heard him call back. "It's Kenna!" I yelled.

I sprinted to my room and slid to my wardrobe, pulling off my pyjamas in the process.

Rustling along in my clothes I pulled out clean underwear and grabbed a thick blue woollen dress. Throwing on my hastily picked clothes, I studied myself in my wardrobe mirror while brushing my hair.

The blue of the dress set off my grey eyes inherited from my mother, making my skin seem golden but not quite tan. My hair, the most unusual thing about me, is bluely black hangs about mid shoulder and covers around my heart shaped stubborn chined face.

My lips weren't thin or big and cherubic like mom's but in the middle to balance out my nose.

My eyes are slanted, making my face look plain or striking. Which one? I wouldn't have a clue. I quickly braided my hair, and grabbed my huge purse shaped like a horse.

Yes I know my big handbag is in the shape of a horse, with a saddle. My dress looks like a dress out of a 90's movie that a kindergarten teacher would wear, and then she becomes involved with bad guys and she's goes on this mission with a totally hot guy and everyone's like, how did that happen she's a kindergarten teacher but she and this hot guy like a modern Patrick Swayze save the world. Anyway, it goes down to my wrist and my ankles with a square neckline, it matches my eyes. It's not exactly what everyone's wearing these days but its super warm and outside its bloody _cold_.

I may be infatuated with Embry Call but I don't have to change what I wear to 'impress' him, well one thing I don't care and I'm cold also I'm too lazy to actually do anything out of the ordinary, and the fact that's it's just looking after a baby.

I shoved my phone, Disney movies, batman pyjamas, clothes for tomorrow and a toothbrush in my bag. Forced my feet into pink comfy fluffy shoes and looked into the mirror. An odd combination of clothes but not as odd as this morning's creation.

I stumbled downstairs and walked through the kitchen door when John was laying out two plastic containers one labelled with "K" and the other "E".

He looked up, "I made you and Embry breakfast, Em's a growing boy they always need food."

I smiled and considered maybe he is a nice guy and he won't chop mom's head because she didn't bear him a boy and then get married to someone named Jane Seymour.

But then I mentally shook my head, they always seem nice at first and lull you into a false sense of security before striking.

I hugged mom and kissed her on the cheek and patted John on the cheek as if I was his aunt then walked out the door.

Once I was outside I juggled with my horsie bag, pancakes, and my orange umbrella.

It's not really a long way to the Call's about a block or two.

Janet's house is one of the older style made of dark wood, the kind that look all woodsy and Red Riding Hoodish. I knocked on the door and walked in.

It didn't matter since I practically lived here. As soon as I stepped inside I heard Allison's cries from the living room and Embry trying to soothe her.

I took off my boots and placed them near the door with my umbrella before going to find the brother and sister.

I dumped my bag on the couch, before tripping over my feet and landing on my stomach on the carpet in front of the TV.

I heard a snigger and noticed the baby had stopped crying.

Embry was standing in front of me with Allison on one hip. Allison had obviously been crying by the looks of her red eyes and nose.

I stood up, ignoring Embry's smirk. As soon as she saw me her eyes welled up with tears and made pathetic and her lips started to wobble before pouting then held her arms up.

I scooped her up out of Embry's arm and gave her a cuddle and a big kiss. I held her in front of me as she tried to pull my hair and she gave me a gummy smile. Clearly glad of having someone as familiar as me holding her, although she knows Embry he was never around for her to actually realise him as somebody constant in her life.

I smoothed my hand over Alli's dark brown curls then smiled up at Embry.

He looked dazed and stood with his hands in his pocket. "Hey" I said, hoping maybe to break the silence. "Hello Kenna, thanks for helping me" he said shyly. I smiled and nodded, "have you fed her any solids?"

His brow twisted before smoothing away "yeah um some really bad smelling orange stuff about half an hour ago." I laughed.

_**8 pm **_

"I don't see why we are watching Little Mermaid" said Embry to my lying figure in front of him.

Alli was lying next to me on her belly; I have to give her at least thirty minutes 'tummy time' each day.

But she usually gets bored unless there is something really colourful in her eyesight. I sighed impatiently "Because it's mesmerising Allison and she's falling asleep."

He looked at me with his eyebrows raised "Really Kenna, is that the _only _reason why we have been watching a movie about a fish for the last 45 minutes?" He asked dryly. I ignored him.

_**35 minutes later **_

Allison fell asleep ten minutes ago much to my relief.

I put her in her cot with her monitor beside her and the other one stuffed in my bra. Embry went to find ice-cream and I was lying with my feet hanging over the top of the sofa and my head hanging off side upside down where you'd usually put your legs (have you ever seen Ariel upside down? Its' awesome! No, not really).

The baby monitor was lying on the floor where it fell out. That is how Embry found me. He sat beside me and awkwardly touched my foot "um hey ...down there. Do you still want ice – cream? We only have chocolate."

When I didn't respond he placed the tub beside me and put a spoon in my mouth and slid down to the carpet.

I smiled at him and grabbed the spoon from my mouth and dipped it into the ice-cream. Please keep in mind that I am upside down. I smiled up at him "You know Embry you're not that bigger jerk after all." He turned to face me "oh yeah, how's that?"

I toppled off the sofa to sit beside him with the melting tub of ice-cream in between us. "Well" I began, "I made a list. One, you let me watch 'The Little Mermaid' and 'Barbie as Rapunzel' without suffocating me with one of Janet's orange cushions. Two, you learned how to change a diaper **( nappies is an Australian term for diaper) **and you wore a shirt today."

I was feeling very proud of myself as I said that with a mouth full of ice-cream.

He moved the ice-cream to the sofa and sat closer to me and smiled. He has a nice smile I noticed. He moved in closer "is that so?"

Okay personal space, I may like him and all but this, this is just irritating. "Look slick" I said Jumping to my feet suddenly angry "I am not about to flirt with you or kiss you" then I started yelling "just because I have liked you since I was like eight doesn't mean you can kiss me!"

He was still sitting there eating ice-cream ignoring my tantrum, and then he suddenly looked up at me when a slow smile spread across his face. "Like me huh?" he said getting to his feet.

Oh shit, I didn't say that did that? "Nope, no, not at all" I lied shaking my head and backing away. "Really are you sure?" he queried backing me into a corner.

"No, no I don't" I started to panic "because you smell." His eyes narrowed, "so if you don't like me, you wouldn't care if I kissed you right now?"

Shit, shit, shit if he doesn't believe that I don't like him, it's gonna be a whole lotta teasing when I get back to school.

"Well maybe I don't want to be kissed because I don't enjoy sexual assault" I retorted. He had me backed into a corner of the living room wall.

He leaned down slowly and brushed his lips across my cheek then stood up straight suddenly when a wolf howled close by.

Ignoring my mutterings of "ew, ew, ew, do you think disinfectant could be used on my face?" He looked as if he was listening, and listening _hard_.

"Embry, it's just a wolf" I told him. He turned to face me, his face softening as I came over to him to take his hand. "You aren't scared are you?" I asked slightly worried that he would be.

"You know mom wanted a pet wolf, and John. But I talked them out of it because I like Beagles better" now I was talking bullshit just rambling because he was starting to scare me.

When my words registered in his brain he looked down at me and said "wait what-" he was cut off when three long howls echoed through the hills.

His eyes popped out. "Kenna get Allison now, and whatever you'd need for a night we're going to Emily's. I'll explain later" he told me hurriedly.

I quickly did what he told me to do. I don't usually do anything anybody asks me to do but he was freaking me out. I gathered the sleepy Alli in my arms along with a bassinet; I shoved a couple of her clothes and extra diapers in her baby bag and went to find Embry.

He just finished locking up the house and I gave the basinet and the sleeping Allison to him. I went to shove on my comfy shoes and gathered up my horsie bag including my umbrella.

"Ok, good to go" I said in Embry's direction.

Janet took Embry's car to work to leave us with the baby seat in her car.

Embry buckled up Alli while I shoved everything into the seat beside her.

When Embry was going over the limit down La Push's road I demanded "Embry, you have to tell me what's going on." He was about to reply when a pale figure appeared at the side of the road.

The figure was a man with glowing white skin, and was deathly beautiful. "Shit" was all I heard as I saw the beautiful creepy man leaping to the car but mid jump three giant wolves came out of the forest knocking him to ground tearing off flesh.

I watched wide eyed as Embry ran out from the car, I was about to yell to him when I saw a monster bursting from his body tearing his clothes to pieces. "This is some crazy shit" I muttered.

Getting into the driving seat and pushed down on the accelerator _hard_. Getting away from the assumed drug induced scene now far behind me and Allison.

I had no trouble finding Emily Young's house as I used to do a paper run. I parked the car albeit although not very well, I don't actually _have _a license.

I grabbed Allison quickly placing everything into the bassinet so it would easier to carry before half running up to the house and knocking impatiently on Emily's door.

When she opened the door I barely saw the scars running from her face to her left arm, she still is one of the most beautiful people I know.

She was wearing a pink dressing gown complete with daffy duck slippers she had her long black hair tied in a braid.

She didn't look surprised to see a teenager with a crying baby standing at her doorstep. "Kenna" she said my name warmly and I burst into tears.

She gently pulled me inside and took Allison from my clammy grip. "It's alright dear, Embry will explain later."


	5. Notice

Hey guys

Sorry for this notice but just to let you know Chapter five of Kenna Woods will be up soon. I hope.

Can anyone tell me what "Hits" and "Visitors" are? This is my first storey, I'm still learning what story traffic is.

Thanks for the positive support from everyone, I know there is lots of spelling and grammar mistakes but this is actually helping me with dyslexia. So thanks everyone again.

By the way this is not a Songfic, it's just every chapter is named after a Doors song. The reason? I was watching Jimmy Morrison on TV the day I decided to write this.

Also can anyone from America tell me the school system there? I heard that Australians is nearly completely different.

Regards


	6. Awake Ghost Song

**Tis an odd thing for myself to be called a brilliant writer because I would have to have some skill involved, so I thank you SB for thinking I am and being the first reviewer for I am Fish. By the way everyone check out my story called I am Fish, not about fish by the way, so far it has only one chapter and knowing me It will take another month to put up another chapter. So go figure. **

**I apologise for it being a VERY boring chapter, its a filler for bigger things to come. I think. **

**I don't own Twilight **_**thank god**_**. **

**Chapter 5: Awake Ghost Song **

It's a scary thought that how there are so many things that us as people do not know.

So much of this earth is left to be discovered.

It's a hard knowledge that for me, myself, those legends that make up La Push tribes history may be true.

There is a line, an invisible line that separates those who are high and those who just witness an out of this world experience.

But of course to witness something out of this world you would be high. But I wasn't, I don't do drugs. I'm dreaming I had to be.

But if I was dreaming why am I in Emily Young's spare room on her spare bed with Alli lying on my lap as she sucks contently on a bottle of formula?

Emily's spare room was painted a light blue with a double bed lodged under the window draped in white gossamer curtains.

Last night after Emily Young, Sam Uleys fiancé the leader of Embry's fucked up gang, made me chocolate milk and fed me a packet of Oreos (comfort food). Before changing into my Batman Pj's which I stole from John my stepdad.

There wasn't much conversation between me and Miss Young, well because I was crying and Allison decided that would be the best moment to start screaming.

I didn't sleep last night, I can't actually remember much.

I know I gave Alli the bottle a couple of times when she woke in my arms crying and changed her diaper once. But I do know my mind was consumed with thoughts swarming around Embry's transformation.

Then I have a brief memory of remembering back to when Embry opened the container with the pancakes John made, there were like twenty inside!

I told him he didn't have to eat it all if he didn't want too. But Embry ate them all! That pig. Well pig-dog. I was thinking that John had more flour then he thought and he was taking too many Viagra pills.

What Viagra has to do with anything I don't know, but it's funny because I was going through mom's and John's bathroom looking for evidence that guys wax their nose hairs, when I approached the subject Johnny-boy went strangely silent, but when I looked at mum she winked.

So I did some snooping and found not only does John own a razorery thingy that goes up his nose but the existence of Viagra pills in the medicine draw.

_Watching Embry shove pancakes in his mouth was an interesting experience. Alli was in her bouncer in the lounge which is directly in front of the kitchen bench where we were both sitting._

_I was just finishing my last and third pancake when I my gaze wandered to Embry beside him. My lower lip did not meet the top as I watched him eat his tenth then his eleventh then his twelfth then his thirteenth before continuing on to seventeen pancakes in total. Making sure my voice showed no surprise but was distinctly causal "you know, Janet must be broke with buying enough food to feed you." _

Allison, happy with her belly full let her eyelids droop, until she was asleep in my arms.

I carefully laid her on the blue and white covers of the guest bed and covered her up with a pink thick, fluffy cot blanket.

I could put her in the bassinet, but I rather having her beside me as the guest room has no where suitable to place it.

I placed a pillow either side of the six month old so she wouldn't roll off. The clock placed on the lamp table next to the bed was actually in the shape of that talking clock off _Beauty and the Beast_, that must be an old relic of Emily's girlhood.

However old that clock was, it still told the time, it read 5 a.m. Sighing I flopped on the bed next to Alli, rolling on my belly facing the window.

I had already drawn the curtain back around midnight.

The window offered me a view of Emily's backyard.

Outside were beautiful gardens full of bright beautiful flowers that thrive in this rainy climate. Although there is rarely a sun seen in La Push, you could tell the sun was coming up as the sky was becoming lighter.

I stared into Emily's rose garden thinking for about half an hour, but still sleep eluded me.

It was 6 am and Emily wasn't awake, nor was Alli.

I prowled around the tiny room, getting border and border every time the clocked ticked. What looked like an inbuilt wardrobe was in the opposite wall to the guest bed.

Usually I wouldn't go through other people's things, but I was still convinced that I was sleeping. I stumbled to the supposed inbuilt wardrobe and opened it; inside was obviously used for storage space.

There was multi-colourful boxes ranging different sizes lined up next together labelling different things like; Christmas Cards, Stamps, Newspapers, Paint, Old Clothes, and finally Albums.

Curious and nothing to do I picked up the box labelled with thick black pen "Albums".

Inside where three Albums, "Emily as a Baby", "Young's Album" both were in bright happy colours but "The Uleys" was old, battered and dull.

Flipping through Emily's, there was the usual, baby Emily, Emily's mum and dad, very young Clearwater's, toddler Emily holding baby Leah according to the sparkly green gel pen on the bottom of the page.

Emily's album was the usual family album that is found throughout households of the world including _the Simpson's._

But Sam's, that was an entirely different matter.

Opening the brown leather album, I was faced with a photo of baby Sam with a woman I guessed was his mother. She was rather pretty, and young maybe 19 or 20.

Turning the page, I froze, it was mom.

She was standing in the background of when Sam junior a toddler was struggling to make a crumbling sandcastle on La Push's first beach with his mother.

I knew my mum was acquainted with the old Uleys before Sam now, but the reason why I was shocked was that Sam's dad had his arms wrapped around her stomach and their faces inches away from her face and his wife didn't even realise.

Flipping through the album the appearance of Sam's mom Kathy slowly decreased and my mom nearly occupied all the photos, kissing Sam sr, holding his son. She would have been seventeen and Sam Uley twenty –five.

I noticed that mom's belly started to get larger, until she was not on the pages of the Uleys album at all. The last photo was of Sam Uleys face, a close up.

Panic rose slowly up me as I realised a guy version of my face, was staring straight back me, all except for the eyes. His was a dark coffee but mine is the same as my mom's, grey.

My fingers shook as I lifted an envelope tucked behind his photo, there wasn't a letter but a couple of photographs the first of a newborn girl wrapped in a pink blanket with the inscription of 'Kenna Mary Woods, daughter of Mary Woods and Sam Uley, 3 hours old.'

The second was me I recognized, a chocolate covered two year old. The photo's continued until I was four, the year before we came back, the year Jenny told me I heard Sam Uley went missing. Sam Uley. My dad. Fuck me.

I heard a knock on the door and through a roaring in my mind I heard Emily's concerned voice asking me if I was alright, my vision began to go black as panic engulfed me, I felt numb all over as shock slithered through my body and mind. I caught a glimpse of Emily as she rushed forward to catch me.

Fuck, I fainted, again.

**This took me forever to write because I started to write a sentence a week. Hey if anyones interested check out my story called "I am Fish". I must warn you I was in a very cynical mood when I wrote that. **

**Anyway, any thoughts? **


	7. Riders on the Storm

**Well hello all. You probably have forgotten me, because I sure forgot you, well not really you per say but a fanfiction account and wrote this chapter in an hour. **

**I don't own Twilight thank whoever...blahblah. NOW READ **

Chapter 6: Riders on the Storm

What do I do now? Where am I meant to go from now? The guy I like is a werewolf, my new found brother is his leader, and my father is...missing? When my vision came back, I was looking into the eyes of a very worried Emily Young and I was very aware a huge question mark hung over my life. Okay right, Sam Uleys dad is my dad, Sam is a dog, Embry is a dog. Woah... I feel dizzy. I sat up slowly from my place on the floor, with the help of Emily but I flapped my hands in her direction and started to giggle.

"It's a hard enough life for us, a hard enough life for us..." I was singing a song off _Annie _while bobbing my head and then switched to "It's a sweet trip to the candy shop...lalalala."

"Kenna, Kenna, snap out of it" came Emily's demanding and slightly concerned voice.

"Oh Emily, don't you know" I asked in a melodramatic voice, "you're getting married to a guy who changes to a wolf, I like a dog andddd... I'm going to be your sister in law!" I sung in an incoherent voice. "Sam is my half brother."

Suddenly the stress hit me, I cried. I pulled my knees up and hid my face. Unsure of my mood swings Emily stooped low and wrapped her arms around me murmuring sweet nothings.

"It's okay honey, It'll be okay..." she whispered in my hair.

I shook my head, blubbering. "B b but it won't - ...it wwwwon't."

"Shhh..."

I felt so stupid. I cried twice already in the presence of Emily as she comforted me.

(3O MINUTES LATER)

After I stopped crying, I was exhausted and unluckily Allison decided it was the best moment to wake up with a scream. Emily assured me she'd handle her if I wanted to sleep. I slept, in dreamless a state. It's like my mind didn't want remember or register the last 24hrs.

Finally, I woke. Rolling over with a thump I landed on the floor before my mind started working and told me that I wasn't at home.

"Damn..." I muttered gruffly. I sat up stiffly, and looked at the clock, 10:30 am.

I struggled to stand..."I like Aeroplane Jellly! Aeroplane Jelly For me! I like it for Dinner I like it for Tea, a little each day is a good recipe! ...wait...what ? Good on ya Kenna, you've finally gone round the bend, good thing you always wanted to travel."

I'm going insane, I'm singing a jelly add and telling myself I've gone mad. Who wants to take me to the Insanity Ward, I won't put a fight about it, promise .

I stumbled to the door, my hair probably looking like I used Dread Lock wax as a leave in moisturiser and still wearing John's Star Wars Pj's which is about 5 sizes too big for me, the sleeves hang way below my hands but at least I'm not tripping on the pants.

I made it to the landing before singing _Rocky Horror _Frank n Furter's main song. "How do you do? I see you met my ...faithful ...handy man... he's just a lil brought down because ...when you knocked he thought you were the candyman...don't get strung out by the way I look don't judge a look by it's cover..." I sang and half choked.

It was by the last step when I realised Allison's giggles could be heard alongside her mom's and a number of low pitched male's as well as Emily's. I stopped in the middle of the floor, with all eyes on me. Yup, just embarrassed myself, _again. _

Janet was on the couch along with Emily and Sam and Embry, Paul and Jared crowded Allison as entertained them with the standard cute baby stuff. Janet must have just gotten off night shift and came to find us and her baby presumed our whereabouts to be here.

My eyes met Embry and he slowly got up as if not to scare me, my eyes shifted to Sam, I saw Janet out of the corner of my eye, her brow creased. I ignored her, and studied Sam, looking for any resemblance.

Ah, Fuck it all.

"I'm going back to bed" I said and then proceeded up the stairs. I heard Janet saying she was leaving.

"Wait! Janet!" I said before turning around. I faced her and asked "Was she ever going to tell me?"

"Kenna, I don't know what you're talking –" she mumbled and looked down.

"Janet, Janet please...! Please don't lie to me, I know all right? Just tell me if she was going to tell me." I begged.

I could only slightly hear her soft "no."

I turned and pushed past Janet and out the door. I was feeling suffocated. The gentle padding of my feet as each foot slapped the ground brought a wince of pain but it was satisfying.

Just sorting this out in my head:

My paternal father: Sam Uley Sr

My paternal half-brother: Sam Uley Jr

My crush: is half – dog and assuming my so called half –brother and their totally hot friends are wolves too.

That's when I started to freak.

"Holy Fuck!" I yelled – whispered. They're killing the missing hikers.

I heard Embry's voice behind me " Hey Kenna, wait up!"

Aw shift.

I practically sprinted to the highway and just caught Harry Clearwater puttering along the road in his old beat up truck. I practically threw myself in front of his car. He slowed down and called to me "How goes it Kenna? Had a nightmare did you darl?" Referring to me ..._interesting _... appearance.

"Harry can you give me a ride?" I asked frantically.

He must've heard the stress roughing my voice.

"Sure hun" he answered, although a frown marred his forehead.

"Thanks Harry", I smiled then I saw Embry coming up, I shouted "Drive Harry, drive."

Confused none the less he stepped on it, well, the truck can't actually go that fast.

I leant out the window and blew Embry a theatrical kiss.

I buckled myself in, and looked at him thoughtfully, he was concentrating on the road and he asked "Home?"Indicating where he might be taking me to and looked at me briefly while I nodded.

Harry is on the council and a very old friend of john's. I think he's his uncle or something.

"Hey Harry?" I asked using my inquisitive five year old voice.

"Mmmm" he replied.

"Are the _Cold Ones_ vampires?" he stopped the car in the middle of the road.

Did I say something wrong? Is the La Push mafia going to 'take care' of me for knowing too much?

Well, fuck, maybe I should learn when to shut up, it's going to get me killed one day. Hopefully that day won't be today.

**I TELL YOU TO REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! WHY? BECAUSE I SAID SO! Thank you! **


	8. Angels and Sailors

**Yes, yes hello all, long time no see... This chapter, if I may say so myself is not thrilling and will have quite a few errors which i'm aware of. **

**I don't own Twilight blahhhh blahh blahhhh... **

Chapter 8: Angels and Sailors

Harry sat in the car silently for a couple of minutes, deep in thought. As he stared out the window intently, I tried to be inconspicuous as I wiggled the door handles, _damn kidy lock. _Wait what? Why would a man whose kids are in their teens with no grandchildren have their passenger door set on children lock? I . Am. Going. To. Be. Eaten. By. Totally. Hot. Werewolves.

He didn't speak, and I tried not to panic when a howl echoed close by. Harry merely shrugged himself out of his reverie and started the car.

_Alright, get yourself together Ken. _

HOW DARE YOU CALL ME KEN!

_You're an idiot. _

Yes, yes I am.

Ah yes, I'm insane, talking to the voice in my head.

_HAHA succccck!_

I hate you

_You love me. _

Shut up!

_I am your conscientious... I tell you to burn things. _

Snap out of it girl! Alright, you've known Harry since you were born, he wouldn't be a part of murder.

Harry puttered along the road and hummed to a song I recognized as "Honky Tonk Woman" by the Rolling Stones.

"Harry?" I asked, doing my best innocent persona.

"Hmmmm?" he answered.

"You know about the werewolves right?" I peered at him through my lashes.

Harry tensed for a moment, and then answered carefully "yes".

"So you know who my father is?" I queried.

He looked at me and frowned "What do you know Kenna?"

I sighed, "Just found out Sam is my half – brother."

"Oh" he replied.

"So, you knew."

"Well, yes."

"Damn" I muttered.

Harry pulled off the side of the road and turned to face me fully and said "How did you find out?"

"About the half – dogs gallivanting through the community and eating hikers or my finding out about my hidden parentage?" I asked with one eyebrow raised.

Harry gave me a weird look and said "The wolves aren't eating the hikers."

Then suddenly it hit me. "Oh my god, 'The Protectors' are real?" I gasped

Harry nodded.

"So I was right about vampires" I whispered softly.

"'fraid so" Harry murmured.

'Was my dad one?"

"Yes" he looked at me, though sadly.

"What happen to him" I turned to face Harry.

"No one knows he went missing just after your mom ran away. Kenna I can't tell you anymore." He told me.

Harry pulled back on the road again.

"Harry, I need to think. Could you drop me off here?" I asked struggling not to cry.

He nodded and pulled off the empty highway. I stepped out after leaning over and kissing him on the cheek "thanks Harry" I whispered. He smiled and waved as he drove off.

It's not a long walk back, but I need to think. The idea of werewolves didn't freak me out so much. But that didn't mean I was going to go near Embry any time soon. That is some crazy pickles.

I sighed as I sat down on a rock that jutted on the edge of the road. I slumped there with my head in my hands as I contemplated how to confront my mom. Then I heard a whimper.

I turned my head to the left and looked searchingly for the animal who sounded as if it was hurt. It whimpered again pathetically, just a couple of metres away I saw a prone figure nestled in grass on the edge of the road.

I walked over to it cautiously. "Hey little fella" I approached it carefully. But the little scruffy brown, dirty dog just looked at me.

I wasn't sure what it was it looked like it was multi - crossed breed. Though very battered, half an ear was missing and it had numerous faded scars on its belly and back.

"Oh you poor little guy" I whispered as I crouched next to it. I cautiously offered my hand for it to sniff and it licked it.

"Darling, you're coming home with me." I crooned softly, checking over its body for any breaks or serious injuries.

Far as I could tell it had no injuries but faded scars and a long ago torn ear, what was wrong with it though, the poor thing was starved. You could see its ribs, jutting out from the sides.

I carefully lifted it up in my arms, the dog didn't resist, it just whimpered and licked my hands.

I walked slowly home, not wanting to disturb the already frightened dog. I stopped, realising I couldn't just keep calling it "it", I lifted up a hind leg, and was confirmed that the "it" was male.

"I'm calling you Wilfred" the boy dog whined.

"You don't like that?" I asked.

The dog barked in agreement.

"Okay what about Jimbo?" he looked at me with an expression that would say 'are you serious'?

"Okay, ummmmmm... oohh I think I'm going to go very Tom Hanks and call you Wilson, you know, in _Castaway _?" I looked at him, "No worries, you don't get it, you never saw it."

He was listening to me very intently.

"Hannibal? No, you don't look like a cannibal..." I never knew naming a dog is so hard.

"Ok, Ok. Have I got a name for you. Duh Duhh Na! Homer! I love the Simpsons. What do you say Homer?"

The dog barked it agreement.

"Were watching Castaway when we get home" I told him matter of factly .

Mom doesn't really like dogs, but I'm going to blackmail her for not telling me about my dad, sounds terrible but I want my dog.

It just saddens me to think that someone could abuse a dog like they did Homer, who is little more than a puppy.

If mom takes him to the pound no one would take him because he's not that pretty and he'd be put down. I couldn't bear it, I think Homer's handsome, he's a handsome Homer.

Luckily mom's gone shopping in Seattle and John's at work, it has to be in the afternoon. Moms not getting back to late and John's not getting back till later... which means I'm meant to be home when Peter gets off the bus at 3 o'clock.

Hurriedly I walked up the path, and fumbled for the key in the flowerpot to open the door but the door was already unlocked. Peter's home already.

I heard 'Suite Life of Zach and Cody' from the living room along with Pete's laugh and a deeper male chuckle.

Oh Fuck. I already have a dog, I don't need another.

I marched into the living room.

Peter looked up from his position next to Embry on the couch "Hey, where were you – wait. What is that?" he asked. Jumping off the couch he came over.

"That you may ask is Homer. He's my baby." I said ignoring the hulking gorgeous male who was watching me intently.

Peter laughed.

"Wow Ken, didn't know Barbie had a baby" he teased as he dodged my swinging hand.

"Mom's so not letting you keep that" he huffed as my hand connected with the back of his head.

"Blackmail" I grinned.

**Haven't updated in a while. Reason being? Well since you asked, I forgot. **

**So what you think? **


	9. Light My Fire

**Not the owner of Twilight, blaaah...**

**Chapter 9 : Light My Fire **

Peter shrugged and plopped on the couch, staring at the TV. Embry was still watching me; however I was defiantly ignoring him. I turned away and found old blankets out of mom's ancient linen cupboards before marching into the kitchen.

Alright Ken, just pretend there isn't a hulking gorgeous miniature hulk who is a werewolf in your living room. Just pretend there's no such thing as vampires. Oh Shit, I forgot about that.

Before I started to freak out, I turned on the radio sitting on the counter. I laid down the old blankets between the pantry and the sink. Homer has been surprisingly quiet.

One of LMFAO's songs came on, "gah" I muttered, before switching the radio channel.

"Backstroke lover always hidin' 'neath the covers_..." _Steven Tyler's voice flittered through John's ancient radio to "Walk this Way".

I placed Homer in the blankets, with a water dish close in which he basically inhaled.

"You poor little guy" I murmured.

I found Weetbix's in the cupboard and placed them in a pot with two cups of milk then I placed them on the stove. Homer needs something soft to be able to eat and digest, being half starved and all.

I stirred the Weetbix and sang to Areosmith song; personally I thought I rivalled Steven's voice.

"So I took a big chance at the high school dance  
>With a missy who was ready to play<br>Wasn't me she was foolin'  
>'Cause she knew what she was doin'<br>And I knew love was here to stay  
>When she told me to...Walk this way" I started to dance in front of Homer, he looked at me with one eye open and his head rested on his paw.<p>

"Come on, sing with me Homer" I called. The dog howled.

"Shut it Kenna!" Peter yelled from the living room.

"Never!" I retorted.

The TV was turned up louder, resulting in me turning the knob for the volume as loud as the ancient wizened little radio could go.

"Walk this waaaaay..." I yelled for extra effect.

By this time I forgot there was wolf in the house.

I turned around in the act of getting a bowl from the top shelf in which, I couldn't reach when a massive hand came and reached it for me.

This made me accurately aware that I was still in my Pj's, actually their John's which means there like 8 sizes difference between me and him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice frostily cold, and eyes hostile.

"Kenna" he reached out to stroke my face but I grabbed the bowl and twirled out of his reach.

"I don't fully understand this _shit _that's going on, but I do know that I don't want you anywhere near me or my family." I whispered fiercely, not looking up at his face.

Yeah, I was harsh, but the ass deserves it.

He was silent as I piled the warm, soggy weetbix in Homer's pink bowl.

I looked up, to find him staring at me as if he was in pain, but slightly calculating.

Slowly he advanced towards me, "you don't mean that" he murmured.

"Yeah, yeah I do" I said quietly, bending down to give Homer his dinner which he ate quickly.

I stood up to find Embry's face close to mine.

Aw shit he's gonna go all hot on me.

_Don't pretend you don't like it. _

Shut the **hell **up voice in my frigging head.

_*face palm* _

I hate you

_Technically if you hate me you hate yourself because I am you. _

Yup, I'm insane.

_Pretty much_

I stood very still, partly from shock and the fact that I was backed up in a corner.

His lips brushed mine and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

He was kissing me,and I was pretending not to like it as I got my arm free, which, may I add still held the weetbix metal pot.

I whacked him over the head.

"Ow" he yelled.

"What did you do that for?" Embry clutched his head in pain.

"We were _best friends_ for _years,_ and then you _ignored_ me for _years, _and then you were an _ass _to me for _years _and now suddenly you want to kiss me, when I just found out about my dad –" I was cut off by my mum who stood in the doorway.

"Embry, what happen to your head? Wait, you found out about your dad – " asked shocked Mary Grant, who was cut off by Peter.

"MUUUUUMMMM!" he wailed.

She turned her head to see what her idiot son was doing. "How did you do that?" She asked, slightly exasperated and marched off to save my less then dumb stepbrother.

Her comment brought my gaze to Embry's head and my rage drained out of me.

"Embry! Oh god I'm so sorry" I reached out to tenderly touch the bruised, and cut wound, I inflicted on his head.

I found the first aid in the medicine cupboard.

I sat on a counter and drew Embry close.

I cleaned out his cut and said "Actually, this serves you right for being an asshole and for kissing me and all and being a complete jackass and suddenly being nice to me and so...on and I just found out you where half – dog and my dad - " he watched me the entire time as I rambled.

I dabbed disinfectant cream on the cut, when he placed a hand over my mouth and said softly "It's okay Kenna."

I looked down, blushing. Fuck it all, now I'm blushing.

"I'm sorry" he whispered and brushed my hair out of my face.

I wasn't exactly expecting an apology, I looked up startled.

"I promise I won't kiss you till you want me too" he added.

My face was sort of level with his as I was sitting on the counter and he stood slightly slouched in front of me.

I placed two hands on either side of his face and bent him in and kissed him softly.

"There..." I whispered smiling. He looked dazed.

I rummaged around in the first aid, looking for a bandaid, but when I looked up it was already healed, a faint pink line was the only reminder of our first kiss.

"What...?" I asked as if he just suggested mini aliens lived under my bed and they worship peanut m&m's and use my bra for a temple.

Before he could ask my mom barged in and asked "What is that, we're not keeping that." Pointing out the sleeping Homer

"Just like you keeping the fact that Sam Uley is my father, and I have a half -brother?" I challenged before, adding "We're keeping Handsome Homer."

**If you like this storey PLEASE review because I've been thinking on not continuing. **


	10. My Eyes Have seen you, a new chapter

**I deleted... obviously... this is the same chapter but different? Well something like that. **

Chapter 10: My Eyes Have Seen You

"_**Loving you  
>Isn't the right thing to do<br>How can I  
>Ever change things that I feel?<br>If I could  
>Maybe I'd give you my world<br>How can I  
>When you won't take it from me?<strong>_

_**You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>Another Lonely day<br>You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<strong>__** Lyrics from: **_

_**Tell me why  
>Everything turned around?<br>Packing up  
>Shacking up's all you wanna do<br>If I could  
>Baby I'd give you my world<br>Open up  
>Everything's waiting for you<strong>_

_**You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>Another Lonely day<br>You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<strong>_

_**You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day  
>Another lonely day<br>You can go your own way!  
>Go your own way<br>You can call it another lonely day**_

_**You can go your own way  
>You can call it another lonely day<br>You can go your own way**_

_**Go your own way." **_

_**Go Your Own Way by Fleetwood Mac **_

She just stood there, mouth open, as if someone punched her in the stomach. I sighed.

'Embry... you better go' I said to the boy I kissed, and now slightly regretting it. He nodded and left, funny thing was I was missing him already as he stepped out the door.

I jumped off the counter and leant against the wall next to Homer and slid till I was on my bum. I scratched his ear thoughtfully, waiting for my mom to start speaking.

'How – how... did you find out?' Mary's voice came out as if she was weighed down. She placed her purse on the kitchen table and sat slumped, in the faded blue chair.

I watched Homer as he slept, oblivious to the tension suffocating the small room. I envied him.

'He kept the photo's you know. The ones of me. Funny thing is, Harry... Harry said he went missing just after you...ran away. That _he _went missing. How would he have the pictures?" I looked at my mother whose face was white.

'Did you have an affair with him? When he was married and had a child? How could you, break a marriage?' I demanded.

I fought not to look at her, I know if I did I'd crumble, I love her. After all she _is _my mother.

"Kenna..." she began, struggling for words. 'I was young and stupid, and there are things I did, that I will always regret. But you, you I could never regret.'

She sucked in a huge breathe.

'Why ...why didn't you tell me?' I whispered.

Homer barked, I looked up quickly. John stood at the door way.

He went over to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. 'I thought you weren't going to tell her?' he asked softly, his intentions were for his questions not to be heard by me.

I stood up, I felt rage surround me, sink into me softly. I never felt like that before, I didn't care. All I knew was that I had to get out of there, before I said something I regret, before I injured someone or myself.

I scooped up Homer in the yellow dotted blanket and walked out the kitchen.

How could she have told _him _. How couldn't have she known that, all I _ever _wanted was to know who _he _was. My father.

I ran upstairs, feeling suffocating.

I slammed my door open.

I placed the dog on the ground which he sniffed interestedly.

I shut the door angrily and slid down its length till my bum hit the carpet.

Homer came over and sat by my drawn up knees. 'We need to give you a bath huh little guy? You're looking a little bit mangy.' I told him, scratching his ear.

Sighing, I tipped my head back to rest it on the door. Pain clawed at me, anger hit its fists in my chest urging me to break things, to hit things, to scream and cry and most of all, never talk to my mother again.

But my heart told me I loved her no matter what she had done. Tears slid down my face, anger transformed into sadness, a deep melancholy that will be hard to break as the grip it had on me was tight.

Never one to dwell on my misfortunes I stood and picked Homer up. 'You smell' I told him wrinkling my nose. Ew.

Without any flea shampoo I wasn't sure what to use on him, I suppose normal shampoo would be okay. I think.

'Hope you like smelling like coconuts' I told the dog who looked at me.

Poking my head around the corner to the stairs, I checked to see if anyone was near before descending. Just because I was strangling anger and depression doesn't mean I won't snap their heads off for even _looking _at me.

In the laundry I ran the taps to medium hot and unmercifully placed Homer in the sink. I ignored his yelping as I washing soap off his stomach. The water dipping off his body turned the water in the sink brown. Automatically I bathed him, but my mind ran through the last couple of weeks, I just wanted the ground to eat me and I will live with worms for the rest of life. At least worms are asexual they don't need a man. This is it; I want to be a worm. Hahahaha suck Embry, I'm going to be a worm, ain't never kissing you again if I'm a worm.

Homer woofed and the door opened behind me.

'Kenna' said mum carefully.

I didn't turn around, I couldn't face her.

'When you where conceived Sam – your father – and his wife' at this part she gulped, as if talking was a struggle for her,' their marriage was breaking apart. I was in my last year of high school and babysat their son Sam Jr. Kathy became depressed, and tried to kill herself, she was placed in a mental ward of Forks Hospital. By then Sam and me, found out I was pregnant. I stayed with him, and looked after his son. But I was nearly full term when Kathy quit the hospital, well she escaped. I was living with him because it became hard to handle Sam Jr, losing his mother at 3, was devastating. Well when she escaped, she found me in their bed; I was asleep and heavily pregnant. She started to scream started to shake me. I was trying to get downstairs when she pushed me, if I had suffered the brunt of the fall, you'd be dead and so would I. But luckily Sam came home; he ran up the stairs and stopped the momentum. He struggled with her but she hid a knife.'

Mary started to cry 'she hid a knife in her bra, when he tried to calm her down and had her by the arms, she stabbed him. When he fell over, knife in his stomach she stared at him and ran out of the house. I rang for the ambulance, but – it was too late, he was already...already...dead. An hour later they found her dead' deep sobs racked her small body.

By this time Homer was dry and on the ground. I turned around and hugged her. 'Mom... I'm so so sorry' I whispered, tears trickling into her hair. She gripped me tightly and we slid to the floor. As an interested Homer sniffed around us.

'I never told you, I thought you'd be ashamed of me. But we were in love, I was eighteen, he was too old for me. I didn't want you to have the pain that I live with,' she told me.

'So that why we were running?' I asked.

She nodded tearfully, 'my mom offered to help me raise you but I knew she disapproved from the start. I had to get out of here, Janet's mum was like my own, she gave me the campervan and I never looked back until 5 years later and knew that the life we were leading wasn't right for a little girl. So I took you home.'

We sat there in silent, our own thoughts consuming us.

'Mum?' I asked thoughtfully, 'Janet told me Sam went missing before we came back and Harry told me he was missing when you left. How is that right?'

She smiled without humour, 'The whole community, the older ones, knew what happen and so much time passed no one doesn't really remember. The council said when I came back that any information regarding Sam given to you to be false, and seem like rumours.'

A thought hit me 'What about the photos of me?' I asked, confused.

She sighed regretfully, 'Well Sam's son Sam Jr, knew I was going to have his little brother or sister, and when we went away I didn't want to cut him off completely.'

'Oh' I answered.

Homer climbed onto Mom's lap and licked her cheek.

'Gah' she muttered, rubbing her cheek with her hand. Homer wagged his tail and looked at her hopefully for a pat.

She gently pushed him off her lap and stood, 'Ken, If your going to keep Homer, your feeding him and cleaning up after him.'

She opened the door and asked cheerfully (as if everything previously discussed was put behind her)

'I suppose he's named after the Simpson's?' and added cheekily 'Barbie's gonna get jealous'.

'Mum!' I yelled and threw Homer's wet towel at her as she closed the door.

I sat there for a few for moments.

Then stood and stretched and said to Homer 'It seems as if I got a brother too met formally, wanna come?'

**It seems majority wanted for me to delete, so I did. What is a Mary –Sue? Well I mean it's just like Susie – Home – Maker, how stereotypical to use names popular from the '50's when women where just breaking from their apron strings. **

**Anyway... this is depressing. This chapter, seems life for Kenna keeps getting more compilicated. If anyone wants me to start a story with the same idea was using for this one, just ask... **

**Love all, **

**R Daggers, **

**REVIEW! Seriously review. **


	11. A feast of Friends

**Come on! I changed the story for you! So review even if you hate and think that my writing lacks imagination PLEASE!**

Chapter 11: A Feast of Friends

"I see a red door and I want it painted black  
>No colours anymore I want them to turn black<br>I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
>I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<p>

I see a line of cars and they're all painted black  
>With flowers and my love, both never to come back<br>I see people turn their heads and quickly look away  
>Like a newborn baby it just happens ev'ryday<p>

No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue  
>I could not foresee this thing happening to you<br>If I look hard enough into the setting sun  
>My love will laugh with me before the morning comes<br>[ Lyrics from: .com/r/rolling+stones/paint+it+black_ ]  
>I look inside myself and see my heart is black<br>I see my red door and it has been painted black  
>Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts<br>It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black

I see a red door and I want it painted black  
>No colours anymore I want them to turn black<br>I see the girls walk by dressed in their summer clothes  
>I have to turn my head until my darkness goes<p>

Hmm, hmm, hmm...

I wanna see it painted black, painted black  
>Black as night, black as coal<br>I wanna see the sun, blotted out from the sky  
>I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black<br>Yeah

Hmm, hmm, hmm..."

**Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones **

The next day I got dressed consciously for the first time, I wanted to see Sam.

The fact that I found out I had a brother, seemed not to have a bigger impact on my mental health as I thought.

Well, actually I lie; I'm bothering to put on _normal _clothes for once.

I pulled on a pair of black tights with a long dark purple shirt that reached just above my knees, some emo black boots and a black jacket that reached my butt.

I looked in the mirror and sighed. Seeing the resemblance to Sam, I wondered how I never noticed it before.

My hair was brushed and shiny. I looked... nice. I wanted to look nice since I'm going to go force our sibling bond on him.

Homer has really adapted to the house and its inhabitants, John finds it absolutely hilarious that the dog is named after my unrequited love for Homer Simpson, and he chases his tail.

Yes, I'm in love with Homer Simpson. I honestly am. Not joking, not lying. He's funny and he loves Marge, and he likes donuts. I love donuts! Perfect match.

Perfect Match? Kenna! Quit thinking about Embry and the kiss.

_**Face it, you liked it. **_

Oh, it's YOU again.

_**Don't change the subject. Your afraid of him, of rejection, of relationships, you're afraid of the fact he just suddenly liked you after all the years of ignoring you or if not ignoring snide remarks that make you want to strangle him with your headphones. **_

I... I do not.

_**Ah, lying to yourself, wish I could do the same, however I'm your conscience so I'm screwed. I have to sort your shit out when you're too crazy to do it yourself. **_

What are you talking about YOU are ME.

_**Liar **_

Bitch

_**Chicken **_

Anyway, I'm going to see Sam. To see if he wants to be ...apart of my life. I mean I know him and all, thought he was a drug dealer and found out he was a werewolf...

Yeah this is some crazy shit.

I mean it's going to be hard, it's like saying to the mailman 'Hey? Wanna be my sister?' actually not quite like that.

Anyway, tomorrows the weekend and I'm going back to school on Monday. Because _I'm soooo looking forward to that._ Oh yay, more encounters for my already full albums of **Bitch Encounters with Joy Mcleod **.

Anyway, in the kitchen John was sitting with the newspaper and a cup of coffee, Mom had a laptop open in which she types furiously and then stops.  
>Thinks. Types. Stops. Thinks.<p>

It's Funny to watch, her expression changes as she gets further into the book.

Sometimes she mumbles things under her breath like 'oh that, is good Mary,' and my favourite 'Eat your Heart out Jk Rolling, I'm leaving Harry in the dust.'

John puts down the paper 'Going somewhere?' He asked looking out my outfit.

'Where you going, darl?' Mom's head just poked up from the laptop.

I didn't really want to tell them, but if I get eaten by werewolves or become breakfast for vampires I want someone to know where to find my body.

'I'm going to see Sam...' my voice trailed off as I noticed Homer sitting on John's foot.

'Made a friend, John?' I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He looked down and grinned, 'want me to drive you Kenna?' he asked.

'Nah, I'm good. Homer will like a walk.' I said, getting Homer's green lead and grabbed Johns green umbrella.

I plugged my ear phones in and hit shuffle. Walking down the street, I realised I knew everyone who live here. I know their lives, I know where they work, I know everything about them. I just wondered how much they know about _me _that I already don't know myself.

Homer sniffed everything that came in his path, if it was something _really _worth sniffing; he marked it and went on his way.

I smiled down at the scruffy dog, last night mom asked me if I was sure I liked a dog and maybe a different one that was purebred and less... ugly.

I replied that he was my Handsome Homer.

We where now on the highway where Harry dropped me off the day before and where I found Homer. I trudged up the road with Homer ahead of me barking at rustles in the grass or a sudden sun shower, when it begins to rain he starts to try to bite the drops.

I ignored this, I was listening to "Paint it Black" by the Rolling Stones, I quietly hummed it to myself deep in thought. I was the reason being why both Sam's parents are dead, will he want anything to do with me?

I guess there's only one way to find out.

Sam's little cottage house stood in front of me, I contemplated whether I should go in. What would I say? Will he make me leave? My hand trembled as I lifted my fist to knock.

Emily answered.

'Hi Kenna, how are you dear?' she asked with a smile. Today Emily wore a long sleeved yellow dress with a bright pink apron.

I smiled shyly 'Hey Emily I wanted to apologise for my behaviour. I guess two big shocks like that tend to make anyone a little bit insane.'

'Kenna I understand completely. Trust me. Come in, and who's this gorgeous fellow?' she asked looking down at Homer who was chewing on a stick he was quite proud of himself when he found it.

'Handsome Homer meet Emily, Emily meet Handsome Homer' I introduced them formally.

Emily crouched down and offered her hand for him to sniff 'you are handsome aren't you Homer?' The ugly yet considered handsome dog licked her hand. Emily picked him up and proceeded into the kitchen.

'Have a cupcake Kenna,' she offered as she placed a saucer of milk in front of my ungrateful dog who licked her feet making her giggle.

'Is Sam around?' I asked nervously, 'I would like to talk to him.' I fidgeted with my fingers and stood awkwardly in the room.

'The boys should be here in a couple of minutes, their on patrol' she told me as she puttered around in the kitchen.

She began to pull things out the oven and set them on the bench there where muffins, cookies, cupcakes. Already set on the table there where sandwiches and pies, so much food it could feed Australia for a day.

'Expecting people?' I asked not wanting to gatecrash.

'No, just the boys lunch' she told me as she burnt herself on a muffin tray. Swear words poured out of her mouth, words I never thought to hear from her as she cursed her burnt finger.

I grabbed her hand and stuck in under the kitchen sink. 'Leave it there for ten minutes' I told her.

She sighed 'the boys will be here soon, I have to get everything ready.'

I told her I would do it. She directed me on the recipe of tin spaghetti sandwich, exactly the way Paul likes it, with cheddar cheese.

Jared and Paul walked in as I was laughing with Emily as Homer tried to get the fridge door open with his nose. 'Hey Em' said Jared but Paul prevented in saying anything more as he squealed. Yeah, Paul squealed. Like a 13 year old Justin Beiber Fan when they run into him doing pushups in the middle of Main Street. 'Awesome Em! Did you get a dog' He squealed crouching beside Homer who was sitting 10 centimetres from the fridge and just staring it after he gave up on opening the fridge, and decided to do it using mind power.

Paul paused looked around and stood up, coughed and said in a deeper voice, 'Uh I see you have dog.'

Everyone looked at each other and doubled over in laughter. Homer looked around and howled.

Jared slapped the downtrodden Paul on his back. 'Hey Kenna' said Jared breathless. I smiled at him struggling trying to breathe.

At Emily's instruction I found her first aid and began to dress her burn. Which is when Embry and Sam walked through the door.

Sam rushed to Emily who sat on the bench next to sink. 'What did you do to your hand?' he asked concerned. She flapped her good hand at him and rolled her eyes 'burnt it.'

He came over and kissed her. Smiling I finished her hand and felt the hairs of my neck stand up, turning around I found Embry's gaze on me. I remembered I kissed him, my first kiss. Never going to tell him that.

When I finished with her hand Sam picked Emily off the bench and placed her in a kitchen chair, 'alright boys, dig in. Kenna would you like something to eat?' she asked me.

I shook my head, 'No thanks, I'll go take Homer outside for a bit.' I grabbed Homers lead and took him outside and let him off. He ran around and sniffed random things, sometimes running back to me to show off his stick he found.

Ten minutes later, Sam came out. He sat next to me and laced his arms around his knees. We both sat on his porch and watched my dog chase his tail.

He spoke first, 'I always wanted to tell you. When you first moved here I was an eight year old living with my grandma. I used to hate you for having a mother when I didn't. But I grew up and knew everything that happen wasn't your fault.'

I turned my head to look at him, 'were you there when it happen?' I asked softly. He shook his head 'Janet's mum was babysitting me.'

We sat there in silence. Suddenly he laughed, I looked at him inquiringly. He smiled 'It's just I've been without family for so long, it just odd, having a sister I can tease.'

'Tease?' I asked in outrage.

He chuckled. I crossed my arms with a huff after he grabbed my head for a nookie. I shouted 'you're ruining my hair!' I whacked him on the arm. Which, of course he didn't feel.

'Brothers' I mumbled crossly, he laughed.

He sighed as he heard Jared yell and something crash 'I better go see if they haven't injured anything.'

I smiled as he walked back through the door. Seems he doesn't want to cut me off completely. I stared at the forest deep in thought, I heard the door open. Expecting to see Sam I turned around to find Embry leaning in the doorway.

Maybe, with him, it won't be so bad.

I'm open to anything new, things have changed so much. It seems tragedies, hospital trips and estranged brothers are being thrown at me. But what am I going to do about Embry. There is this connection I just can't shake, its being tugging at me when were far apart, pulling me closer when were near, I just really wanted to kiss him.

'Hey' he said softly.

'Hi' I answered.

We were like that for a few moments. It wasn't awkward.

Suddenly he sighed and sat next to me. I held my breath as he was so close and shirtless. Ahhh hottie hottie hotiness...

He started first 'I like you Kenna, I really like you.' He paused. Before I could make up my mind I turned around to face him and grinned 'ditto.' He smiled and started to lean towards. I put a hand up and rested him it on his shoulder. 'Hold it there slick. I like you, but I ain't here to be kissing you 24/7.'

Confusion etched lines into his handsome face.

I continued with 'It takes more than your... hotness to win me over. I demand cupcakes! Tying my shoelaces and among other things... like... I'll think of some later! I refuse to be another chink in your long chain of conquests. Wait, you don't have a chain –' mid way through my rambling he left and came back with one of Emilys cupcakes wearing a hopeful expression.

I took it from him in all seriousness and started to laugh and push past him in the doorway. I called out 'Emily and brother dear I must be going' I said theatrically and blew a kiss.

The poor boy is really confused as I past him in the doorway I took a bite of the cupcake, kissed my fingers and waved at him, 'I'll see you later, slick.'

Stupid boys and their stupid no shirts and their stupid cupcakes. Wait cupcakes !

I have a cupcake!

**Honestly, review before I go insane. **


	12. Break on Through to the Other Side

**Chapter 12: Break on Through to the Other Side **

"Back to school...back to school..." Billy Madison's aka Adam Sandler's voice filtered through my mind as I waited at the bus stop. I was keen to see Jen again, and not so keen to see Miss – I'm – oh – so – perfect – but – a bum- face – biatch – Joy.

The weekend wasn't so bad it consisted of me avoiding Embry and burning three trays of cookies with John. I must say he is a good guy and it is probably in everyone's best interest not to keep comparing him to Henry the Eighth. Whatever...

I haven't babysat Allison in a while however I am tonight, hopefully Embry will be occupied in his wolfiness business.

The bus pulled up to the curve wearily I climbed the stairs and proceeded to my normal seat in the bus, as I was sitting down I mechanically ducked to miss a half eaten apple and plonked onto the itchy seat.

I plugged in my earphones and proceeded to act like an obnoxious bitch and ignore all living organisms currently on the hell – on – wheels.

Mmmm I think I need a little Neil Young...

I let my head roll back as the first chords of 'Hey Hey My My' began. I was ignoring everyone and everything, so of course, I didn't see Jen getting on till she sat next to me.

I opened one eye than gave her an earphone ... "this is the song of the Johnny Rotten, Rotten Johnny"...

We sat in silence both to weary to register the loud noise created by obnoxious teenagers, I turned my head to smile at her, and she did the same.

Not soon enough the pile of grimy bricks appeared before the bus, my breath whistled out through my lips in relief. Stepping off the bus I was immediately grabbed into a hug by an anxious Jen.

'Why didn't you answer any of my calls?' she asked, 'are you okay?'

I laughed off her concern, 'I'm fine Jen, I'm fine, and I kinda lost my phone.' I ended sheepishly. She rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

'Of course you did,' she ended sarcastically.

I, ignored her and my earphones where plugged in and with non – existent dignity I mustered up I proceeded towards the car park.

Pondering over which one of the Beatles was the cutest and coming to the conclusion that any if any of them had any hint of attraction it wouldn't change the fact that one of them was named 'Ringo'.

With this thought still lingering in my mind I just reached the entry of the school when Jen caught up with me and pulled out my right earphone.

'Hey Ken you might wanna change your name to Barbie cus' Embry Call is looking at you as if he wants to be your Ken doll' she told me nodding her head towards said Ken Doll and his fellow wolves.

He , in fact was staring at me across the waste land of the student parking lot, as he and the puppies stood around Pauls car .I rolled my eyes and concluded that my hypothesis that a relationship with Call could in fact be endured was refuted.

In other words I meant that his staring at me was pissing me off. I could read his face from the short distance, he was tense as he watched me watching him, the fact that he would jump in front of the car for me was stamped in every emotion that flashed through his unfathomable face.

His expressions harden as Jen gave me a small push to get my attention which sent me tripping over my feet but I caught myself on the brick wall of the schools administration office.

He looked like he was about to come over and check if I broke a limb or something as the instant panic alighted his eyes as it looked as if I was about to kiss the concrete.

It disturbed me, I didn't like it. So, like the lady I am who practices lady like doings with perfect polite manners, I flipped him off.

Unfortunately for him Paul and Jared were watching this exchange and punched him in the arm jokingly, chortles of obnoxious laughter could be heard, I'm sure, from Texas.

I rolled my eyes and pulled my attention from Embry who I was convinced was becoming my stalker after the exchange at Sam's porch.

Through the weekend he has knocked on the door asking for me, thankfully for me John answered the door at most of these intervals and made some excuse 'oh sorry Kenna is stuck in a kitchen cabinet' or 'Sorry mate, she and Peter super-glued their thumbs together.'

The last excuse is, shamefully true. Peter! He deceived me! It was an awkward trip to the doctors I'll tell you that.

One time when Embry came round I was sitting on the couch with a bowl of cookie dough on my lap and trying to feed Peter with my eyes closed.

As Peters _very _unmanly squeals came wafting through to the front door and my shouts of 'Peter! Your mouth keeps moving!', proceeding his cry of, 'that's because you stabbed my eye with chocolate chip cookie dough.'

Good 'ol Johnny boy merely glanced at the living room raised a brow and informed the boy asking for his step – daughter 'Kenna is... indisposed,' then gently shutting the door in his face.

He came to my house at least four times during the weekend the last time, I , had the good fortune of opening the door, head to toe in uncooked pavlova mixing.

Before he had a chance to utter a sound Peter came charging through from the kitchen holding a handful of sticky egg/sugar mixture.

'Gotcha!' he shouted gleefully as he aimed for my head, I whipped around at his entrance and ducked, the pavlova – ball landed squarely in Embry's face, and with dignity he turned on his heel and walked away from Peter and mine childish giggles.

After that episode Embry did not come looking for me.

The fool caught me and Peter in our snowball fight, but since it hadn't snowed for some time we of course, used Pavlova. (Mum and John weren't home hehehe).

'Kenna!' Jen shouted in my face before stamping on my foot.

'What!'

'The bells 'bout to ring' she told me tugging me towards the corridors that held all Holly Terrors. Thankfully me and Jen had lockers next to each other so we didn't have to part ways.

I was complementing Jen on her newly died red her, 'ahhh spilled blood...goes perfect with your brown eyes.' I told her and laughed evilly, 'our plans on world domination can now be commenced!'

'Pray, do tell, how are _we _going to about dominating the world?' Jen asked with raised brows her voice mocking.

I widen my eyes dramatically and with a flourish of a hand I gestured to the still sleepy teenagers of La Push, 'Mind Control, Jennifer, Mind Control. These zombies will follow us! We shall form a zombie army of the teenyboppers of La push and then, and only then will world domination shall be gained!' I again laughed evilly and tapped my fingers together.

Jen laughed and I ruffled her pixie red hair which has been cut boyishly but made her look faery –like.

'So...Kenna, are you gonna faint again. Aren't you lucky your fathead protected you from the fall?' Miss Bitch Joy Mclouds voice sounded from over my shoulder. I sighed and turned around, 'hasn't all that peroxide poisoned your brain cells?' I asked innocuously.

My attention turned towards her two followers Lucy Collins and Gracie Sommels who stood behind her with their arms cross looking like they were about to burst out in song as if this was High School Fucking Musical.

Joys face twisted in an unattractive sneer and decided to verbally insult Jens hair 'What did you Jenny – Wren? Did your period come out from the other end?'

Jenny not the one to take anything Joy says to seriously merely raised a brown eyebrow before saying 'ahh Kenna... aren't you glad we know were gorgeous and don't have to insult others to make ourselves feel like we're not completely useless and ugly?'

I smiled and hooked an arm through Jens which wasn't occupied with textbooks, 'that I do Jen, that I do,' we set off to our homeclass arm in arm and giggled at the shocked gasps coming from the Saddle Club trio.

I think I fell asleep in maths I'm not sure but I have no idea what Mr Gibs was teaching us about. Thankfully the bell rung and I ran out of the room , with as much dignity as possible as I nearly tripped over some kids leg who didn't bother to get up. I planned to meet Jen at our table as she had to stay back a few minutes with her History teacher to discuss an assignment.

I always bring lunch from home because, frankly, the cafeteria's food is, disgusting.

After stashing my books in my locker I proceeded into the lunch room and plonked unladylike into the hard red chair at Jen's and I usual spot, which is up against a window in the far corner in the room so nobody can disturb us as we make plans to take over the world.

I opened my Winnie the Pooh lunch box to find what John made me, ah a chicken sandwich, grapes, apple juice box, and liquorice! Oh John I officially like you! Kind of... sort of ... let's just hope there is no Anne of Boleyn lurking around.

I really should stop comparing my mom's love life to that of medieval English history.

Consumed in my thoughts and the chicken and salad sandwich I didn't notice Embry until he sat in Jen's chair, which he was glared at for. ' You're sitting in my friends chair' I complained.

'There's three other chairs' he replied

'But that's – that's not the... principal of it...' my voice trailed off as Embry stared at me. I felt so confused sometimes I suppress everything until it boils over, I shrugged the feeling off.

'What do you want?' I took a bite of my sandwich.

'Mom wants me to tell you she got that day nurse position she applied for, which means no more shifts. You don't have to babysit Ali every day.' He finished. I nodded, expecting the news for a while.

'You're still here?' I asked.

He looked uncomfortable as he rested his elbows on the circular table no doubt littered with chewed gum under it.

Silence echoed... awkward silence...

I waited impatiently as he fought internally with himself until he blurted 'Kenna will go on a date with me?'

We were interrupted be the sound of a cat dying, Joys voice. 'Embry _baby...' _she cooed running a hand over his shoulders to which he visibly recoiled and winced.

'What are you doing over here?' she asked.

Cruel eyes assessing me, looking me up and down. Not for the first time smirking over my Jeans and blue hoodie paired with pink sneakers, black hair in a French braid and a face completely naked of makeup.

Unlike Joy of cause who looked like her foundation was plastered on and her fake blonde hair looked sick because she's died it so much.

She pushed herself up against him her tits in his face, he looked slightly ill.

I sat back more fully in my chair smirking, fully intending to enjoy the show.

He shuddered his features twisting in disgust as Joy, oblivious to the growing tension of her man -prey went on 'don't you want to ... come with me?' she whispered seductively, trying and failing may I add.

I sniggered as Embry winced, her head snapped towards me and she practically snarled, 'what are you looking at you _ugly slut_?'

That did it.

Embry stood up so fast he knocked over the chair, fury was etched into every line of his face as he thundered at the quivering Joy, 'Don't you _dare _call her that!'

The whole student body turned towards the commotion. Embry began to shake, aw shit, we're all gonna get eaten by a hungry wolf. WHATS THE TIME MR WOLF! DINNER TIME? SHIT BRICKS!

Paul and Jared came running forward to drag the furious Embry outside. Thank god, we already have a school mascot; I don't think a werewolf would be an appreciated asset.

Joy stumbled in her heels to her table of Gossip Girls who cooed and fussed over her as he cried.

Jen came and picked up the fallen chair and raised an eyebrow 'What was that about?' she asked as she sat down.

I shrugged 'Want some liquorice?'

**So like it? Anyone? Anyone at all? Please Speak up Speak up and REVIEW! And must say thank you to all your support from my regular readers and reviewers! **  
>Special thanks to RiseoftheLemmings (sorry if I didn't get the name right I'm half asleep)<p>

**Good luck to all who is going back to school next week, because we all know, school sucks. **


	13. Love Me Two Times

**Chapter 13: Love me two times **

Today went by without another appearance by Embry. Paul and Jared came back at the end of lunch.

Strangely, for that I was glad because I won't have to confront him, I'm way too tired but also I was disappointed, I like him.

Yes, I know it doesn't seem that I like him, it's just I always found it hard to analyse my emotions and most of the time dismiss whatever I am feeling like in the long run and concentrate on my day to day.

Which made it easy to suppress that my existence is the reason why my half – brother's parents also my father are dead.

So its reason to believe that on my first day back to school I was a bitch to Embry, after that day at Sam's it seemed that I'd be able to work it out with Embry.

I really do like him but lately it seems that childish 'liking' is developing into something deeper. That scares the shit out of me.

I'm not looking for long term relationships there is 6 months to graduation and the day after I finish school I'm getting the hell outta La Push, Forks, and Washington.

I want to go to College, I want to travel, and I want to _live._

But then again, it is 6 months away, and teenage relationships don't last forever. I honestly like him and he may even become my 'first' love well, actually second after chocolate.

This I pondered through my last class today Modern History which Miss Weiss was trying to get through to the class the total unexpectedness of JFK's death.

A sigh of relief echoed through the class as the bell signalled to end of class and like every teacher I had to day she said 'Kenna could you stay back a second please.' I didn't move I was expecting it.

Miss Weiss gave me the work I missed and discussed what the new topic is about, I wouldn't have minded it usually except when I ran outside to the Student Lot the bus already left, and it's raining.

Shit Bricks, shitty bricks, shit brickity.

Raining is an understatement, a _huge _understatement. It was _pouring, _it was like god or whoever sat up in the big seat really took the words "cry me a river" to heart.

Bad thing was I had to umbrella.

**Idiot **

_Hey! Take that back. _

**Why? Its La Push it's always raining, an umbrella is usually like a cellphone, no one's ever without it. Except you apparently. **

_Well you didn't remind me. _

**I just like to see you get wet. **

_Ew... that's what he said. _

**Child **

_Imbecile _

**At least I'm not the one with a dirty mind. **

_News flash, you are my mind. _

***Hand Palm* **

So, now I have to walk thirty minutes to get home, in the cold rain with a thin jumper. I am now officially an idiot.

Breathing deeply and silently cursing my modern history teacher I took one step into the rain, and shivered.

FML

**You forgot your lunch? **

_Shut up, you _

**Make me **

_... _

**Haha you have no control over your own conscience **

_*dies inside* _

I hunched my shoulders and hugged my school bag and walked quickly to the direction of my house.

I struggled to put one foot in front of the other, I could barely see my hand 30 cm from my face, horse shit.

Sam's house is only five minutes away, perhaps it's time to pay a visit to a brother who may own some towels.

I passed the spot where I found Homer. John is seriously attached to Handsome Homer which totally mystified mom.

When mom is up late at night trying to finish a chapter or jot down a new idea, John lets Homer up and into bed.

Which gets him in tremendous trouble with his wife.

Homer is now a police dog. Well, kind of. John now takes him to work; Homer cruises around in John's police car.

The drunken teenagers John fishes up tend to be confused as to why a ratty puppy with one and a half ear is riding shotgun in the police car howling to the radio.

Homer has truly got John whipped.

Which got me thinking to Embry again and guilt welled tight in my chest. I shouldn't lie to him or myself. Maybe I can change it.

The forest is green no matter what season it is. Winter green, Summer green, Autumn green, Spring green. Rather sickening at times.

Yet to me it's beautiful, it reminds me of fairy tales.

The road turned to dirt as I reached Sam and Emily's driveway, and the rain thundered down harder. I knew if I started to run I'll trip.

It's when I was contemplating whether or not its hazardous for me to trip a voice that reminded me of snakes sliding over rocks addressed me by, 'hello moppet.'

I looked up; three inhumanly beautiful persons stood facing me. Two men and one female with vibrant red hair.

The one that spoke had black dread locks and a cruel smile with even crueller frightening red eyes.

I stood still in my tracks stifling the urge to scream, they aren't humans not even remotely mortal. They were _vampires. _

**We're gonna die, oh my god, we're gonna die, I never toldyouthisbutIloveyouKenna! **

_Hush_

A blur rushed past so I tried to run, a cold hand grabbed my arm, and I heard a crunch.

The red head looked down into my eyes, my tears being washed away by the rain.

She smiled, I screamed.

The two males joined her, 'slowly Victoria' the other male told her.

This one was breathtakingly gorgeous in a creepy thriller novel way, with his sandy blond hair tied at the nape of his neck and chiselled facial structure.

All three at them chuckled and in my delusional state I guessed at an inside joke.

The red hear vamp, brushed her lips lightly against my exposed throat, I whimpered pathetically. Trapped by her ice cold gripe and a ring of very hungry hippos – I mean Vampires.

I cried in terror, and then three giant wolves exploded from the green forestry. The vamps whipped their heads in the direction of the wolves, then took off, with the three wolves on their heels.

Leaving me crumpled in the middle of the road.

Pain leaving me dazed and my arm hung at a sickening angle.

I really wanted to throw up.

I had to get to Sam's, I can't stay out in the rain.

I'd catch my death.

Slowly I raised myself awkwardly off the ground, cradling my injured arm, and began to stumble towards the safe haven of my brother's home.

I stumbled and cried, and with grim determination made myself to pull forwards.

There was a crash in the trees and Embry ran out, clad in only shorts.

He was sprinting towards me at a rate that was inhuman. When he reached me I stood there dumbly.

'Kenna' he breathed in relief. When he noticed my arm his eyes widen in concern and he started to shake.

Please don't burst out into a giant dog I begged silently in my head.

I wrapped an arm around his shaking form and rested my head on his bare chest which warmed my shivering body.

'Hospital, please,' I whispered, pain making me short.

Then for the millionth time in the last two weeks, I blacked out.

When I woke I was in hospital again, but this time as soon as I opened my eyes, my gaze instantly met that of Embry Call's.

For that I was grateful.

One of the thoughts I had when I was face with three very hungry Vamps was that I may never see his face again, and that hurt so much that even the thought made me want to cry.

There was a heavy cast on my right arm, where the Vampire broke it by merely grabbed me.

Not for the first time I wondered how strong they are. That frightened me.

Embry sat on the side on my bed, and I was awed to see tears in his eyes.

'Hey' he smiled softly through his tears.

'Hey' I smiled back.

Then Dr Cullen walked through the door, perfection the very word.

When I looked at him I gasped. Vampire.

Shit bricks.

He smiled at me in a doctor way, 'Ok Kenna Woods, this is the second time in two weeks you payed us a visit. Now with your cast you'll have one on for six weeks. Unfortunately your elbow was broken in several places so you'll have to wear a sling and it'll take a while to heal...'

'DON'T EAT ME' I screamed whispered.

He looked confused then looked at Embry and smiled once again.

'She knows?' He asked softly. Embry nodded.

Dr Dracula looked at me and sighed while I wondered what type of misery he puts his patients through.

'Yes, I'm a vampire. All my family is, but we are vegetarians and only live off wild animals. Now you'll have to see me in three weeks to replace your cast.' With that abrupt change of the conversation he left the room.

While my mind was reeling from information overload.

Embry stroked my forehead; I looked up at him and told him 'He ain't never coming near Homer.'

Call chuckled. 'You are an odd one' he said.

'Yes, yes I am. Your mom tells me that all the time.'

'Only you can be told that information and react by worrying about your dog'.

I was just happy that he was here.

But, I still flipped him off, albeit grinning.

His grin faded into a mask of seriousness 'I was afraid I was gonna lose you Ken.'

He sounded so sweet I didn't attempt to slap him for calling me Barbie's Bitch.

Instead I wrapped my uninjured arm around his neck and kissed him softly.

'Yeah, I know what you mean and yes.'

'Yes what?'

'We can go on a date.'

**Alright it's been awhile, but hey what can I say? I have a teenage brother who's addicted to computer games and only one computer in the house. **


	14. The Crystal Ship

Chapter 14: The Crystal Ship

'Why yes Freddy the Teddy Bear I am going on a date. With whom you ask Freddy the Teddy? Why it's Embry Call, the boy whom we had sleepovers at. Yes I did hate him, we _both _hated him after he told everyone at school I cuddle you at night' Fred sat very solemnly on my bed as I lay in front of him with my feet in the air and head in one hand, as the other seemed to be broken.

**Aw DA you broke it **

I must say I immensely enjoy these conversations

**Your lying **

Why, yes, yes I am

**I honestly dislike you**

Why don't you just leave?

**I CAN'T you idiot **

Who's the idiot now?

**SHUT UP! **

Why don't you?

**Hate you**

Really? Then I wonder why I remember you saying you love me when we were about to be vamp lunch

***no comment* **

Ohhh does my conscience secretly love me

***crickets* **

(evil laugh)

I paused to consider poor Fred, 'actually I still do. Oh well, so why am I going on said date? For one very simple reason Ted Fred, free food.'

With that explained to Freddy Teddy I pushed myself off the bed and went to explore the mysterious land of My Closest to find what articles of clothes scurry in fear when they hear the terrifying sound of my approaching footsteps. Ehehehe...

But instead off my footsteps, from the stairs I heard a thumping sound as someone ran up to the steps yelling my name. It was Jen.

She ran into my room panting heavily. She looked at me sighing. 'Oh my god Ken! I'm so sorry!' she said as she flopped face first onto my bed.

'Don't tell me you ran over my hamster!' I said theatrically feigning shock. She regarding me quizzically and replied, 'You don't own a hamster.'

'Yeah I do his names Cougar'

She looked at me seriously. Because Jen was serious a sense of foreboding settled deep into my stomach as she placed her deeply worried eyes on my Sex Pistols poster just to look away from me.

'I have something to tell you, no, please don't interrupt me. It'd just make everything harder. Joy and her Bimbots found out about your date with Embry, Lucy Collins sent me a _very _discriminating photo of him and Joy,' she fiddled around on her iphone something number until she found what she wanted.

She held up a photo of him and Joy eating each other's faces, the photo was actually dated. Someone went to a lot of trouble, I mean, who would bother?

I stared at the photo, the date was yesterdays. I knew that there was a party on at the beach, but I didn't know he went, after he told me he wasn't and I thought he _liked _me.

No one has ever really liked me.

Anger coursed through me but was dampened by a deep feeling of hurt. I stood in the middle of my rooms wearing a light pink dress and my arm in a sling, Jen watched me apprehensively.

Silence seemed to echo through my room until suddenly I shouted 'Well Fuck Him!'

Jen laughed and said 'Wanna use my phone?' I shook my head and snatched up my dying nokia lying desolate on my bed. Did I mention I had a hard core bed? It has Buzlightyear covers.

I punched in his numbers, with the thought to give him a piece of my mind, resolutely not to break down over him. He answered after the second ring.

'Hello? Kenna?' his deep rich voice made my stomach clench.

'Hello' I answered through gritted teeth.

'You still okay for tonight?'

'No, actually I'm not' I said hotly.

'Why? Are you okay? Are you hurt?' he sounded panicky.

'Well the thing is _Call_,' using his last name with emphasis, 'I don't go out with guys who spent the night snogging Joy Mcloud the night before!'

Without letting him answer I hung up and placed my phone gently on the bed then still very calmly picked up a mug I left on my bed side cupboard and smashed it across the room.

'Well, now that that's done, I need to get out of here! Jen my lovely taxi driver lets go to Port Angeles and adopt a hamster!' I was going to cry, I can't cry. I'm brave. I have to be.

But Jen knew me better than anyone, she knew If I stayed here in La Push for the remainder of the day I'll cry them hate myself for it. So she went along with it. I Love Jen.

Today I was wearing a rather nice dress if I do so myself except, right now I wanted to look beautiful and because the house was heated if I wore my pink dress outside something will freeze and drop off.

Jen helped me to get dressed in my pair of dark blue skinny jeans because with one arm in a sling it was difficult to dress.

Jen pulled out my dark purple lacy top and black boots. She also applied make up, making my eyes seem larger and very blue rather than grey.

My hair was left hanging off my shoulders. When she finished, I felt as if I could conqueror the world and kick a certain _Call _in the ass.

'Alrightly them my dear, let us be off.' I said skipping out of my room.

'I dare say Jen you look ravishing in that green gress of yours' I told her elbowing her with my good arm as we walked down the stairs.

It was true, she looked gorgeous in a light green dress, brown jacket and brown boots. All very woodsy because of her newly dyed red hair.

I was being frivolous, I was hurt, acting is pretending. But sometimes thats what you have to do.

The Parental Unit and lil bro wasn't home today, Saturday, Peter has a football game. I didn't go because I pretended to break a leg. In my sleep. They gave up and went without me.

It was yesterday when the La Push Wolves saved me from being a meal. Embry took me home in his truck from the hospital and even carried me up to my room because I fell asleep. He startled John who sat on the couch with Peter; probably because he used the key hidden under the garden gnome I named Paulo, and just walked in. In a daze John gave him directions to my room, thats when I woke up. 

My eyelids fluttered, and I groaned. 

'Fob off Dorothy I refuse to eat your roses, dinosaurs eat meat! Honestly what type of dinosaur are you?' I mumbled, hazy with sleep. 

'Ken? Are you awake?' a deep voice above me rumbled. 

'What? What is this is secrecy a Teenage Mutant Ninja Werewolf is carrying me?' I gasped. His chest rumbled with laughter. 

He layed me down in my awesomness bed and I snuggled under the covers. My phone rang, it was Jen, Embry handed it to me and sat down on my bed. 

'Hey Jen' I yawned. 

'Hey Ken – na, going to the party tonight it starts in an hour' I glanced at the clock it read 7 pm. 

'Nah, kinda broke my arm.' I told her. 

'You broke your arm?' she didn't even sound shocked. Am I that predictable? 

**Yes , yes you are. **

_**Why are you so mean to me? **_

**Technically I am you so you are mean to yourself **

_**Go away I'm on the phone**_

**Suit yourself, dickward **

_**Hey! **_

'Yeah' 

'How did you manage that?' 

'I fell down Sam Uley's stairs?' I stated it more like a question as I glanced at Embry who nodded. 

'Of course you did' her voice sounded dry, she already knew that Sam was my brother I told her before I came back to school. I had to tell _someone_. 

'Go get ready' I ordered her. 

'Not going if you're not. See ya later slut' and hanged up. 

'Love you so much too' I said to know one in particular. 

Then I remembered Embry was still sitting on my bed, mustering up courage I sat up on my knees to lean over and touched my lips to his. However it was down quite ungracefully as I bumbed my nose to his forhead, finally he took pity on me and kissed me. I smiled up at him 'Pick me up at 7:30 tomorrow?' 

Quite amused he nodded and rubbed his head. Blood rushed to my cheeks much to my horror. 

'You going to the Party tonight?' His smile faded 

'Nah Sam's got us going extra shifts, we didn't catch them,' he said. 

I knew what he meant and fear blossomed in my belly and I held onto his arm extra tightly. A wolf howled quite closely, Embry sighed and kissed my cheek. 

'Seeya tomorrow Ken!' Embry called as he bounded out my bedroom door. 

'IM NOT BARBIES BITCH!' I screamed after him. 

It wasn't until later that John, Mum and Peter asked what happen to me, I gave the same excuse to them as I did Jen. 

'Kennnnnnna!' Jen clapped her hands in front of my face to get her attention.

'What!' I jumped.

We were standing outside as I was locking the door to the house. She pointed to a figure jumping out of a truck, Pauls truck. It was Jared Thail, and the driver obviously Paul the man –whore of La Push High School, fellows wolves of Embry.

'Kenna what's going on?' Jared demanded coming up to tower over Jen and I.

'Hmmm?' I asked innocently.

'What did you do! Embry's upset and frickin' panicing' he yelled.

I hate it when other people interfere with other people's business it gets me so GOD DAMN ANGRY!

'WHAT DID I DO? ME! YOU GOT NERVE BUSTER!' I screamed. Jen shoved the picture under his nose and Pauls who jumped out of his truck when I started yelling.

Jared and Paul was silent for a minute then looked at each other.

'This didn't happen last night' Paul told me seriously.

'Oh yeah, that just happen to explain the date' Jen joined in sarcastically.

'No, no I'm not saying it didn't happen, this was taken like a year ago, I was there when Lucy took it' exclaimed Paul.

'Like we're gonna believe you' drawled Jen.

I couldn't take this anymore; I was just so god damned tired of _drama_.

'Look all, your acting like me and Embry were dating. We haven't even gone one date yet, and we're not going to. Me and Jen are going now okay? I don't care, I'm tired and crippled and I'm going to buy a hamster and maybe a gold fish because mine died,' and with that I dragged Jenny to the car and we set off to Port Angeles.

**So all, please review, I love reviews they make my feel special and give me incentive to write another chapter, I think I'm going to attempt to write a POV of Sam or Jared's or something even Johns, someone on the outside of Kenna and Embry's –never- quite- there- relationship.**


	15. Peace Frog

**Its coming my dears, its coming, Kenna VS Joy very soon **

Chapter 15: Peace Frog

'Did she say what's wrong?' Embry asked frustrated pulling his hair. As Jared rummaged through his fridge, peering into a Tupperware container which contained left over lasagne from the night before.

'Nah. I told you, Kenna saw that photo from last year. You know the one from Joy's party? You're sucking her face off? It's on facebook,' Jared answered him while putting the lasagne in the micro wave, ignoring the glares that were burning a hole into his back.

Embry paced the length of his living room, not sure what to do, helpless anger bubbled up inside of him.

_Can't this girl just trust me for one fucking minute? _He thought and for a millionth time tugging on his short hair and missing its length.

Jared pulled out the lasagne and grabbed two forks, turned and opened his mouth as if was going to say something but changed his mind and sighed, deciding to take pity on his best friend.

'Jen showed us the photo, it was even dated, but the date was yesterday. She thought you went out and hooked up with Joy Mcloud and you where gonna go on a date with her the next day. It seems to me, that with everything that happens to Kenna she just handles it', he said, shoving food in his mouth. 'I mean she found out Sam was her brother, and a wolf, she got attacked by vamps and she waltz's around the rez in her pyjama's or 60's dresses. Dude, you got your hands full.' Embry finished shoving a fork full in his mouth.

Embry stared at the faded yellow wall paper for a long time, and for the first time since he phased he ignored his food, and that for him is a major sign.

'What should I do?' Embry sighed.

'Make her believe you like her and not freak her out, she said she was going to buy a goldfish. Buy it a girlfriend.'

**Kenna**

'JEN JEN JEN! JEENNNNY! I'M LOST AND THIS CREEPY GUY IS STARING AT ME! JEEEENNNY' I hollered from across the pet shop. I was in the corner between the puppy enclosure and rack of rubber chickens, and said creepy guy looked away quickly.

'JEN JEN JEN! WHERE ARE YOU!'

'Shut up Ken', she said behind me, crouching to look into the Staffy cage.

'Jen?'

Sigh 'Yes?'

'Do you love me?'

'No'

'Oh'

'Will you buy me a goldfish?'

She sighed again 'Yes'

'Can we rent _Barbie as Mariposa_ and watch it at my house and eat ice cream and think of evil ways to make _Call _suffer and and and...'

'OK!'

'I love you, Jennnny' I said in my best Forest Gump impersonation

Jen laughed and rolled her eyes, 'Let's go buy you a gold fish'.

_Gold Fish Tank -5 minutes later _

The fish- tank- guy –who-gets-fish-out-of –big-tank-for-you was getting impatient because I insisted on picking out the goldfish.

The goldfish tank was like a metre high and as deep, 'Look at the black and gold one Ken? It's pretty' suggested Jenny.

I pressed my face right up close. 'Does it have googly eyes? The ones that like stick out?' I asked.

'Well...not exactly'

'then no'

5 minutes later

FishMan was tapping his foot and pointedly looking up at the clock positioned in the corner of the room. I looked up at him and exclaimed 'I never knew you could tap dance FishMan!'

He gave me a look as if I was a retard. Fuck you Fishtard. Yeah that's right, you ain't FishMan the superhero who could turn into a fish to defeat his foes, you are Fishtard, his retarded side kick who can only turn into a sea slug.

5 minutes later

Jenny was slumped against the wall and asked me several times to "fucking choose one Ken" to which I reply "You know how many barbies are out there Jen? Millions, do you know how hard it is for Ken to find his Barbie? No, you don't, so shut up."

10 minutes later

'I found one!' I shouted gleefully

Everyone, including the manager, sighed with relief. The store closed five minutes ago.

It was half the size of my little finger with eyes the same size as his tail, he looked funny.

'Wait is it a boy? It has to be a boy I'm going to call it Voldemort because he's an evil lil fishy who's gonna help me take over the world?'

I pretended not to see Jenny shake her head at Fishtard when opened his mouth, he hesitated and his eyes flickered to the sign above the fishtank which the manager quickly covered with her back and said 'it sure is'.

'Okay I'll take it!' I shouted.

'Wait, I don't have a bowl'.

Everyone groaned.

**Home **

Voldemort likes his bowl, his crib homie, I got to get him a bitch. Another day.

Jen staying over tonight, since everyone decided to go to John's parents house to have tea and Peter is gonna stay over there while Jonny boy and mother dearest go hit the night life of Port Angeles, GOOD GOD.

So it's time for a SEX AND THE CITY MARATHON BOOOYAH!

Homer was curled up with Jen on the couch as I was in the kitchen melting chocolate to dip things in it. That's right we having a chocolate fundo. Jealous? I bet you are.

'Kennnnna we need chocolate ice cream can you get chocolate ice cream?' Jen called from the couch. 'Pleaseeee?'

'Bitch please. You're asking the crippled?'

'I'll come with you an carry it'

'Let's go'

2 minutes later

'Jen, we so cool. Rockin' it outside in the freezing cold in our matching Cookie Monster PJ's!'

Yeah we bought matching Cookie Monster Jarmies today.

'Nah we too School for Cool' she said as she skipped down the path to shop.

I froze dramatically, she turned to me and raised an eyebrow 'Let's get a hairless cat and call it Voldemort! I THINK YES!'

'I think no'

'Aw, why?'

'You just called your goldfish Voldemort.'

'Oh yeah'

It was seven o'clock by the time we reached Mrs Clearwater's shop, it was pitch black. I noticed the sky threatened to rain and I tried to ignore the fact that if the photo thing never happened, Embry would have picked me up half an hour ago.

Jen opened the shop door and the bell jingled merrily, 'Sup Sue?' called Jen, I stomped on her Gumboot with mine, 'I mean, Mrs Clearwater' Jen said sheepish.

'Hullo girls how are you, dears?' Sue Clearwater asked from behind the counter.

'Peachy Ma'am, absolutely fruity as usual' I replied smiling.

She smiled at me quizzically and didn't answer. Jen tugged my arm to the freezer section and we couldn't decide between Chocolate Chip or Chocolate. We Choose the Chocolate Chip, Chocolate reminds me of _him._

The bell sounded as another customer entered La Push's small grocery store.

Jen and I froze as we heard Sue greet the next customers, 'Hullo Paul and Embry, how are you?'

Me and Jen shot each other horrified looks and she pushed me into a corner of a shelf and I tried to hide my face with a magazine. Yeah, I'd fool him.

Jen pretended to browse the ice cream section again. Their footsteps seemed to echo through the shop. I heard Embry's deep voice rumble in reply to a remark by Paul.

Shit.

I'm not going to cry.

I'm going to cry.

I can't cry.

Finally I heard them coming closer, till I peaked my head around the corner and saw Embry staring at Jen as she very dignified ignored him with her nose in the air. Unfortunately Paul choose that moment to whip his head around and spot me. He nudged Embry. Embry stared at me. I cried.

Shit

Fuck

Ass

Hole.

Jen grabbed the ice-cream in a flash as if she was like Kung Fu Panada paid for it and raced outside, with me hot on her heels. Poor Sue Clearwater, she puts up a lot with us two.

Tears feebly fell down my face as we trudged our way back to my house, we weren't even fifteen metres away from the shop when a hot hand tugged me around.

'Kenna, we have to talk' Embry Call's voice was husky; I looked up at him unwillingly and saw his eyes darken as he noticed my tears, which I immediately brushed away.

'My hamster died you asswipe, which is the only reason I'm crying!'


	16. Chapter 16: Waiting for the Sun

**Chapter 16: Waiting for the Sun **

I just don't get it. I really don't. Why now? Of all the crazy shit that could happen in someone's life.

Becoming Mel Gibson's stunt butt, appearing as Frank N Furter at a United Nations meeting or jumping out of a richly decorated six foot tall cake to sing "Happy Birthday" in a husky, lusty voice to the president of the United States of America.

No, I'm stuck with werewolf's who you fall for then get slapped in the face for it. Not only is my existence the reason for the death of my father but my newly found brothers mother.

Worse, people call me _Ken_. As in Barbies spineless bitch that couldn't get over the fact that Barbie dumped him for someone macho.

Ken is a wimp, seriously. He doesn't even have real hair. Well, my second hand 80's version of Ken doesn't have hair.

It's painted on. Jen though it would be a terrific joke to for a birthday present to buy me a Ken doll. Lovable Wench.

Pulled Ken's head off, which is now floating in a jar of green goo and his body is strung up, dangling from the side of the metal curtain pole, for all of the neighbours to see

Did you know that Barbies originally came from Nazis? Hence the blond, blue eyed appeal. So thanks mum, thanks.

When I'm stressed, my body rejects it. It's like my mind cannot process it properly. Sure, it sounds wussy.

I'm usually very reliable when it came to emergencies or some stressful situation concerning others. But if it's to do with me, I'm fucked.

Presently I'm perched on the windowsill in my bedroom. Watching my fingers run through the water droplets appearing on the glass to condensation.

They were making pattens; at times I traced my name. Wondering if the cold outside was reflecting the revolt going on inside of me.

Numbly, I recall what happen that night me and Jen went to get ice cream , and our encounter with _him. _ Unfortunately, after the week I had; concussion, truth of parentage, werewolves, attacked by vampires. It was the last straw.

Not even a pretty straw, like a pink one or the stripped ones from MacDonald's but the stupid black ones picked up from a Service Station on the highway.

_He _ stopped our mad sprint from Mrs Clearwater's shop. My disobeying eyes filled up with salty water and leaked over my numb cheeks. I told him it was because my hamster died. I don't even have a fucking hamster. Who has a hamster? I have an evil fish, and Handsome Homer. I want a lizard. A big lizard. That eat little brothers and poop them out again.

**Kenna...that's just gross**

Are you still living?

**Of course I am, I'm you **

No you're not

**Must we have this argument every time we speak? I'm the voice inside your head, I tell you to burn things. **

Actually that makes sense. May I get back to Memory Lane please without interruptions?

**Memory lane? It happen, like, yesterday **

Did you just "like" me?

**I'll "totally" you in a minute **

Gah, that's worse than "OMG"

**No, it ain't "ILY" sounds like a vaginal disease **

Well, "BRB" does sound like a foot fungus

**What a lively conversation we're having **

For once, I agree. I hate those stupid teenage abbreviations. You know what I hate more though?

**What? **

Fifty Shades of Grey

**You do? So do I! **

The sex scenes are the worst I've ever read. It's not even shocking.

**And the whole "oooh I never knew my family loved me before...(swoon)..." **

What about "I'm twenty-one years old and never had sex or masturbated before"

**I know, what a huge pile of Donkey Poo. You know what that terribly, terribly written book reminds me of? **

What?

**Oh you know, "Sunrise" the book were a naive teenage girl full's for a manic depressed unicorn. **

Oh, "_Sunrise_" I couldn't comprehend why it was so popular. I'd hate to be that author, to have something so world known and the story line is so _thin_.

**And the main girl, Brenda? What's with the whole "I never knew I was beautiful and yet all the boys at school chase me and I have two unworldly creatures in love with me. **

Don't even get me started.

**I know right, Fifty Shades of Grey and Sunrise are hands down the worse books of our generation. **

Agreed, now, back to me.

**Sure **

Right, back to my flashback:

At the sight of my tears, he frowned and grasped my wrist to stop me marching down the road.

His fingers traced the paths formed by my traitorous eyes. I was aware of Paul and Jen's heated conversation behind me, by the tone of her voice she was ready to attack him.

We had to go. Quick. Before Jen attempts to punch Paul and break her hand, that would be rather difficult to explain to her slightly insane parents.

Embry's eyes searched mine, with his other occupied hand he placed under my chin. Tracing the contours of my lips, daring me to speak. Like hell I will.

'What's wrong Kenna?' he breathed. Oh hell no, he sure as hell didn't ask me that did he? The arrogant prick.

I opened my mouth, on the pretence of responding then bit him. _Hard. _He shrieked. Like a bitch. I ripped my hand, which was slightly bruised due to the strength he possessed. He stood there stunned, looking down at his hand while I grabbed my best friend who was poking the most volatile boy in our high school in the chest.

We sprinted down the road, Jen turned to shout at the dumbstruck duo 'Boys got cooties, brother' gave them a peace sign and ran.

My fingers stilled on the frosted glass. That's one way to avoid a confrontation, I thought. Sighing I turned from my vigil, and faced the pile of school work facing me. After a week away from school, and in my final year. I've a mountain of catching up to do.

**Sam's POV**

I was amused to see one of my young friends to be so frustrated. Raking his fingers through his hair and pacing up and down the kitchen floor.

It's difficult to swallow down the laughter that begged to roar out.

After much struggling I managed to say, 'Let me get this straight she bit you? Damn, knew I was related to her. Why did she bite you?'

Emily bustled around the kitchen preparing everyone's lunch and brushing off my offer of help. She was still mad at me. I sighed. I know she won't for long.

'You tried to kiss her didn't you?' I accused, eyes narrowed.

At his nod. Emily threw up frustrated hands and smacked him on the head with the egg flipper.

'You-smack-stupid-smack-insensitive-boy-smack' she punctuated each word with a hit. The boy in question is over six feet and was trying to defend himself from my fiancée's rampage.

I drew her over to me, constraining my errant Emily, and stealthy stole her weapon. Embry muttered something while rubbing the back of his head, I shot him a glare.

'Don't you get it Em? She thinks you kissed someone before going on a date with her. She's had a fucked up week not to mention a broken arm and concussion. She believes that you don't have any feelings for her.'

The pack stopped their petty arguments over the Xbox in the living room and those brave enough in to still be in the kitchen stopped in shock to hear Emily swear.

'But I didn't kiss joy,' argued Embry. 'I wasn't even at the party, she doesn't trust me.'

'Of course she doesn't trust you you dick, do you remember when you used to tease her? Recently as well, before you imprinted on her? You bitterly hated her place in Ali's life and your mom's. Knowing she has been more an older sibling to your little sister then you have ever been. I know the things you used to say to her, what you used to call her. So grow up. Of course she doesn't trust you. What reason has she to trust you? She's afraid your going to kick her in the face, and then everything she has ever felt about you will be strung up at school for everyone to laugh at her for.' Emily seethed, before hiding her angry face into my shoulder. I relaxed, I'm forgiven.

Once or twice I thought of halting her speech. But it's what the boy needs to hear. Embry's face had grown pale.

Perhaps it's time for the big brother to step in.

**Well hello dearies. Long time no see. Sorry about the wait, I've had a crappy six months, and because of what happen I have had writers block. So hopefully I'm back baby. **

**Review please, they keep me going. **


	17. Chapter 17 War Toad Word Vomit

**This is dedicated to Hannah Smith and Anonymous my two latest reviewers who made me decide to pull up my stripy pants and start writing. Hope your still with me; sorry it took so long.**

**Chapter 17: War Toad**

Sick. Sick. Sick. .Sick. Sick. Sicccccccck!

Why oh why oh why oh why!

It's this feeling, a sense if you like. Of not feeling good enough for something. Something you want so much your insides twist.

I feel sick. It's this feeling, a horrible twisted feeling of self-doubt. Second guessing yourself, not being good enough for something.

That feeling makes me want to puke. As I glance at the college applications on the table, bile rosed and clogged my ability to speak.

I have applied for college's Mum doesn't know about, that Jen doesn't know about. I am too afraid to tell them.

Mum and John, can afford some of which I have applied. But….must there always involve a 'but'? I have researched several scholarship programs, if I get one, it means going _away, far far far far far away_. Which is what I've always wanted. Right?

_Breath Kenna, breath…._

My hands tremble as the yellow envelopes are slipped through the post office slot. Well, that's done. That is how I spent my Sunday.

Freaking over my college applications. I need fun. What to do? Can't go see my big Bro because no doubt the fuckwit-asswipe-feetface will be there and his litter.

That makes me intolerably angry, I cannot form a relationship with Sam because I'm afraid of _him_? Well he can go get fucked. He is my brother.

Nothing, and I mean _nothing _will change that, and _nothing _will be accepted as an obstacle that will prevent me from getting to know him and his fiancé.

Because I want to go to the wedding dammit, free cake bitches! I could be a flower girl!

Aren't flower girls like three or something? Oh what the hay!

So that's settled, I'm going over to my big bro's. But…I'll call first.

Whipping out my old nokia that by all rights should be put out to the pastor, I slumped on the sidewalk and called Emily's home number.

While it was ringing I mused over what I was wearing. My cast is a bit of a bitch and it's a pain to change clothes, so what I wear for the day is basically what I wear to bed. My bright pink trekkies and matching Tweetie jumper is acceptable right?

Truth: wearing green and pink striped tights underneath, its bloody cold. Winter's soon. Snow, gah, the snow, then Pete won't have to use uncooked pavlova mix for a snow fight.

Fuck a duck, fuckadee fuck fuck Its cooooold, answer the bloody phone! Ring….ring…..

'Hello?' asked a breathless Emily from the other end of the phone, as if she was at the other side of the house when she heard the obnoxious ringing.

'Sup babe'

'uh…Kenna?' Emily asked confused.

'Yeah, I'm just wonderin' is Sam is around and if its ok if I terrorize you guys for a while?' Maybe this is isn't such a good idea.

Maybe the reason why Emily was huffing and puffing because she and Sam was….. .God. EW EW EW EW WHHHHHYYYYY?! I just interrupted a sex session. My _brothers _sex session. Going to puke.

I hate phones.

They interrupt delicate situations

_Like Sex? _

**Exactly like sex **

_Your just jealous cus you ain't gettin' any _

**What and you are? **

_Well shhyeahh _

**How is that possible when you are me? **

_Dude, I'm your head, you have a very active imagination, especially when your practically mind-raping Liam Hensworth in your head. So technically, I'm getting' some. _

**Ah, Liam, my future ex-husband. Wait, why the hell am I talking to you? Aren't I talking to Emily? **

_Mid-coitus _

**EWWWW! **

'Helllooooo? Kenna? Are you still there? I can hear you breathing.' Said the voice on the other end of the phone.

'Sorry Em, what did you say?'

'Sam would love it if you came over.'

Really? Well ,well, well.

But, I don't want the bum to be there. How do I go around this? So me being me replied: 'Were you just having sex?'

IDIOT! YOU'RE AN IDIOT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK YOUR BROTHERS FIANCE IF THEY WERE _DOING IT?!_

_SILENCE_

_SILENCE_

_SILENCE_

'Yes, we were,' admitted Emily grudgingly.

*Laughter on her side of the phone*

'Who's laughing?' I ask.

'The boys came in when you asked'

'Hey curiosity is healthy'

'Curiosity killed the cat'

'But satisfaction brought it back, no one remembers that part'

'Are you coming over?'

'Yeah, but will Embry be there?'

'Lemme check' - 'Oh ok, yeah no he's on patrol.'

'Coolio I'll be over soon. Seeya later Em.'

'Bye Kenna.'

Oh God! They were really doing it! I was right. Ew Ew Ew Ew.

So going over, after they had SEX!

I'll just give it a few minutes, you know, to hide the condom, have a shower so they don't smell.

Maybe I'll pick up a cake, yeah a CHOCOLATE CAKE!

Ok.

Chocolate Cake.

How long does it take to dispose of a condom?

_How should I know? _

**You're the one that said you've had sex!**

_In your head, I've had sex with all kinds of people; Mat Damon, Johnny Depp, Homer Simpson, Jack Black, Jeremy Sumpter, even the guys from One Direction. _

**I HATE ONE DIRECTION! **

_And sub consciously you have an intense and slightly disturbing crush on Sean Connery. _

**Dude, have you ever seen First Wives Club? Sean may be a hundred years old but he's still SEXY! **

_That explains your fetish for his James Bond movies. _

**What can I say? The man's voice turns me on. **

_He's old enough to be your grandfather, wait – no, your GREAT GRANDFATHER! Do you like flabby dicks and wrinkly balls?_

**Hey you're the one that said you fucked him. **

_Ah, but only in your head. _

**So your saying you're a virgin? **

_Well not technically -_

**You're a virgin! AHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA NOW WHOS THE VIRGIN! **

_Um you? _

**Yeah but we BOTH are! Hehehei**

_Um da, I'm you. _

**This conversation has gotten out of hand. **

_My point was that the only intercourse I've had was in your head. Which, is make-believe, so I have no idea how long it takes to hide a condom . _

Hey look CAKE!

There was lots of cake!

Wow, Sue has a lot of time on her hands.

I was currently at the Clearwaters grocery shop. Sue does a lot of baking. I literally have an orgasm when I eat her cake.

Mmmmmm cake…drooling.

Suddenly conscience of my prone form standing in front of the baking display with saliva dripping out of my open mouth, I skipped happily into the shop.

'Morning Leah!' I called cheerfully to Sue's daughter. I was glared at in return. Now that is a new turn. We were friends, she put up with my shit and I put up with hers.

'What's up babe?' I ask coming to the counter, a frown knitted between my brows. She didn't answer, stony faced she glared off into the shop over my shoulder.

Without meeting my eyes she said through gritted teeth, 'Heard you been spending time with Emily and fuckwitt?'

OOOOhhhh everyone knows what happen between Sam and Leah. I've always tried to be supportive in her unhealthy obsessive hatred of them. But things change.

'Leah, last week I found out he was half-brother –' I began but she cut me off.

'Oh please, _everyone _knew about that' she scoffed. My control broke and I slapped her.

I questioned, cheerfully. My tone of voice at contrast with my actions 'Bitch, we are friends. And you never told me? Now you laugh at me for not knowing?'

Leah has never been a short girl or stocky She was a slender specimen of the female species. I always thought her quite beautiful.

She was never mean to me, well not mean enough that I actually take offence. But really?

Some has to say _something. _ Why is that person gonna be me? Oh well, here it goes.

'Bitch please, you and Sam happen ages ago. Face it you were kids, you were in love. Most likely it was never going to work out. You have to get over it, if not for yourself but for everyone who loves you. Get outa La push and travel the world. Fuck Sam, fuck them all. Not in the literal sense of course that'd be a lot of work, a lot of stamina and a lot of dedication. Go _find _yourself. Sleep with a ton of men, safe sex, safe sex and join a cult. Have fun, life is too short.'

Leah stood quite motionless and turned and walked out of the shop. The bell ringing behind her.

'WAIT HOW AM I GOING TO GET CAKE!'

I really should just shut the fuck up. Word vomit. Work vomit.

**My, my my my my I'm not loved anymore. I feel quite abandon, 3 reviews for my last chapter. Abandon Abandon Abandon **

**Did you guys know that John Lennon had a cat names Elvis? Who knew right? Love Libra, teaches me more than school. **


	18. Chapter 18: Neanderthal

**Chapter 18: Neanderthal**

'"I've got arms," Jenny sang as she stood on the picnic table, stooping low to tug on my arm while trying to maintain her play acting as Johnny Cash. A giggle bubbled to my lips as I let her pull me up.

"And I've got arms," I continued, trying to sound Southenish, kind of like a cross between Vivien Leigh and Yogi Bear.

"Let's get together and use those arms," I may be an unfortunate singer, but Jenny, Jenny is on a class all of her own. I linked my arm with hers as we spun in a graceless motion upon the weathered table. Young mothers looked on in confusion, while an elderly lady stared grinning bearing gums no one wished to see.

"Lets goooooooo," I screeched.

"Time's a wasting".

We both were a little blue in the face, pretending to have a Southern drawl hurts the throat like a bitch.

'You know that's not the end of the song right?' I asked. Jen nodded breathlessly.

Stumbling off the table I noticed a faint applause as the old lady clapped gleefully and called out, 'Nice song girls, don't quite your day job,' she cackled.

Jen looked at me, and burst out laughing; 'Now we know, now we know.'

'Know what?' I asked.

'We will never be professional singers.' She shook her head in disappointment, 'never.'

Linked arms we wandered out of the park to skip along the path in the town square.

I am Bored

Nothing to do

Not wanting to go home

Tonight's Meatloaf night. EW!

I'm getting PIZZA!

'I think it's going to rain,' commented Jen, 'did you bring an umbrella?'

'Nope, Moms bitch stole it just because I broke his.' I complained

Jen turned to regard me with a speculating gaze. 'I like John,' she admitted.

_**Que horrifying gasp, **_my conscience with whom I spend an inordinate time in debate with spoke wryly.

Horrifying gasp did happen I must admit.

'WHAT,' I shouted; oblivious to the stunned stares we received from La Push's resident busy bodies.

I halted our journey to the only Pizzeria in a 100 mile radius to exclaim dramatically, 'How dare you Jen? We all know Sir Johnny Boy is going to ditch mother dearest for the nearest Anne Boleyn around the town.' With this I flung an arm in the air to petition the skies because all my wisdomness comes from somewhere.

Jen grabbed my arm and towed me behind her; I refused to walk so in all essential explanation she was dragging me. This wasn't quite as difficult as readers could imagine as the path had iced overnight. I just hopped I wouldn't hurt my butt.

'Kenna I thought I told you to stop watching The Tudors cus you compare your mum's relationship with Henry VIII.'

'Hey –'

'Your an idiot.'

'Jen –'

'Shut up people are watching.'

I glanced around, people _were_ watching. Some who knew us viewed us in amusement, others in _bemusement. _

I stumbled grumpily behind my friend, trailing her to our destination. We had now reached town square which consisted of Sues Grocery Store, Bakery, Post Office, the Cafe, and other little stores littered around the area. The Pizzeria stood to one side, a popular haunt for teens and adults alike. Probably because it was the only fast food joint in the area.

I watched Old Quill across the street; he was having trouble with his walking stick and a plastic bag. I considered crossing at the road when Embry and Paul appeared beside him.

'Jen,' I hissed.

'What!' she yelled in exasperation.

'Look over there, we gotta hurry.'

She turned her head to where I motioned, 'aw shit,' she muttered, 'rat lying bastard.'

So we evaded their attention.

NINJA STYLE!

4:30pm Monday afternoon, bought two newspapers.

Help them in front of our faces walking down the street.

Muahhaahaaahhaa

GENIUS

...we have no ninja skill. Sigh.

Jen was humming the Pink Panther theme song.

Such a badass

Hid behind a tree.

The two boys helped Old Quil up the street, despite being on opposite sides of the main highway; they were walking in the same direction as Jen and I.

This wasn't looking too good; I tried in vain to not let my eyes roam in _his _direction. As soon as I glanced at his face I flinched. I huffed at my stupid infatuated response to an asshole, where is my woman pride? All my feminist outrage? Why do I feel this way?

After ducking behind overweight people, parked cars, and light poles we made it to the Pizzeria.

The interior of the takeout was quite unorthodox. The owners of the Pizzeria was a young couple, an ex striper from California Liall Connell and home grown La Pushian Emma Bates . They never did get hitched, despite the face Em's dad held a shot gun at Liall when her pregnancy was announced.

I only know this because I often look after their four year old daughter and because of this I get FREE PIZZA!

Liall was a traditional Italian and before his father passed away when he was a teenager, he taught him the basics of the cuisine which he developed in night school. The stripping part of his profession? His dad died, his mum left when he was twenty, leaving him the responsibility of his sister of thirteen years. He needed a quick buck.

Emma is not the opposite little do-gooder to her non-traditional partner, she is a little_ odd_. Well, maybe crazy would be understatement. She likes to sing, she can't, but she does. Quit loudly and terribly in front of her customers, Jen and I like to join her.

She has shocked many of the tribe's elders with her choice of hair dye, instead of perhaps dying her black hair a shade lighter as those who can afford it do. Hers is _pink_. Bright pink.

Her face I've heard from a conservative old b...witch is apparently butchered due to her eyebrow, nose and lip piecing, and I suppose I ought to mention the several earrings dangling from her ears.

They were the coolest couple on rez, and Liall is a _hot with a double T_ ex- stripper, he is built with an eight pack. Their little girl Tansy shares her parents love for the unusual and likes to choose her own clothing, mostly something orange teemed with pink and green, and her favourite movie is _Pretty Woman. _ Before those of the strict parenting give out their screeching opinions, Tansy doesn't know what a prostitute is, she's four. Besides, she's like a rebel gifted kid.

When Liall and Em realised her "gift" they took her to a gifted weekend school in Seattle. Emma has recounted laughingly about the shocked instructors whose pupils are often brilliantly skilled in the piano or harp, when three year old Tansy told them quite decidedly that pianos are for old people and that she wants to learn the Electric Guitar like Angus Young.

How does a three year old know ACDC's guitarist? I have no clue. See. _Gifted_. When I babysit her she often helps me with my homework and spelling. _No Kenna, dude, Australia doesn't have a 'U' in it you dumbass_. Also she has picked up a few inappropriate words she likes to deliver at the most unfortunate moments. At this I will not linger for describing this family is pointless for you have to meet them to feel the awesomeness. I love them. I love their pizza. I love when their four year old calls loud teenage boy customers dickheads.

My point, is that the people who own the Pizzeria, are pretty damn amazing compared to those who live in a little conservative town much attuned to the old ways.

Jen and I skipped happily into the takeout, both a little tired from our badass ninja hide-and-run up the street. It was not empty, not by a long shot. Joy Mcloud and her little posse occupied a table in the middle, while Sam and Emily sat in a table empty of four chairs. Meh, at least Jen's and I's favourite table was empty. But. We have to walk past McBitch's table. Jen gave me a long look. I grinned.

I could see Emma and the other waitress taking orders with Liall and Quill Atrea cooking through a slit in the wall. Quil gets to work here. Lucky.

I held Jen's hand as we navigated the sea of tables, however, Joy's minion noticed us before we reached our much desired destination.

The fake blondes head snapped up to regard us with a malicious glint. Once again let me repeat. Meh. My attention was caught when Tansy yelled out, 'Kenna! Kenna! Lets chop off the head of the Barbie Gran bought me!' The excited slightly morbid little girl came running at me, her orange tutu skirt at odds with her pink shirt and tights. Just as she came to barrel into me, Joy stood and threw her drink at me.

I mean _threw_. Not just the contents but the fucking glass cup. The bitch had no aim; it was hurtling at the excited four year olds face. Oh fuck no.

Like the skilled ninja I am, I skidded forward to block its pathway from Tansy. It hit my breasts with a sickening thud and the fizzy content bubbled its way into my nose and the glass smashed on the tiled floor.

Gah.

I'm a hero baby.

The pizzeria was silent. There was no clanking of cutlery and people did not dare whisper.

I sputtered embarrassingly.

Joy and her minions snickered in delight. I turned around to catch sight of Jen's purpled face of fury and my big bro looking thunderous.

So instead of Jen punching out the bitch.

I spoke without bothering to contain my disdain or sarcasm , 'Tsk tsk, spilling a perfectly good drink? My what a waste.'

Joy opened her mouth about to screech in that unfortunate voice of hers but I interrupted.

'But the next time you try to throw a fucking glass cup at me don't throw it at a little kid, I'd call you a bitch, but my dear, you surpass that.'

The customers chuckled a little nervously.

Then I sat at our table. Bahahahahah! Emma reserved the table for us, the folded piece of paper read, "Don't sit here, reserved for Dumb and Dumber." Aw, Tansy even drew us. Hey! My heads not THAT big.

I mean I got a big head and all.

But I'm not Neanderthal!

Or am I?

What's a Neanderthal?

Asked Jen.

She stared at me.

Apparently I just missed the big drama of Liall throwing the coke throwing bitch and her friends out.

I sucked on the collar of my shirt, tastes good.

People where staring at me, Sam was standing up to come over to me, I shook my head slightly. He frowned by nonetheless sat down to my relief I didn't need the 'are you ok?' speech. Tansy ran over to hug me, and Liall and Emma thanked me quite profusely. If that glass hit her head, she could have recieved a concussion.

Meh.

Pizza. . Bring on the Pizza.

Free Pizza.

Lots of Anchovies.

Realised Jen has been staring at me for a quarter of an hour.

'What's a Neanderthal? Is it like a bug with a big head?' I asked.

She didn't speak.

Sigh

Eating pizza with anchovies.

Tired of this no talking business.

'WHAT! IS MY NIPPLE SHOWING!' I shouted. People turned around, still a little shaken at the previous display, now horrified by the public mention of 'nipple.'

Finally my bitch spoke, 'Why didn't you punch that slut in the face?'

Well, the reason is obvious right. 'Punching makes my hand sore, then I have to open doors with my left hand and I hate doing that because I have to turn a bit. And I wouldn't be able to text cus' it'd hurt or write or or or or or or do lots of things,' I stated matter – of –factly.

Jen rolled her eyes.

'Anyway how was the whole visiting your long lost brother yesterday, and did you see Embry today at school –'

'SHUSH, don't say the antichrist's name!' I shout –whispered, as Sam's head whipped around to regard me with a knowing smile. He nudged his fiancé and spoke softly in her upturned ear, she grinned nefariously, and regarded me in amusement, she whispered a reply. Oh no, their planning something. Ok, the next two weeks I'm going MIA.

'The dick wasn't at school. Sam and Em's was cool. Played scrabble. Kicked his ass. Then Paul came in and I skedaddled,' I told her through mouthfuls.

Has no one mentioned the fact that my white blouse was see-through and my pink bra was showing? Not to mention my massacra was running, sexy raccoon I am. Sexy Raccoon.

And then.

And then.

The bell hanging on the door jingling invitingly signalling the entry of new customers. I hardly regarded the two hulking figures making their way to Sam's table.

I knew he was here.

I just didn't bother to notice, well at least _show _that I noticed.

Jen and I continued to chat about school and the onslaught of winter. It was _snowing_.

'My last exams I got A+'s in Modern History, English, Study of Society, Trig, Ancient History and an A in Physics,' I was telling her.

She laughed, 'It's not the end of the world Ken if you don't get an A+ in Physics, your still going to be Dux at the end of the year.'

I sighed, 'I know but you know I need to have amazing marks to get that schlorship from Oxf-'

I tilted my head, Sam was gesturing at me talking, probably regaling the tale of the Coca Cola incident. Emrby began to shake angrily.

Oh hell to the no.

Paul and Sam tried to grab his arms but he swung away angrily.

Sam gave me a pleading look. Sigh.

'I'll be back,' I said to a confused Jen.

Standing up, I manoeuvred my way through the labyrinth of tables and chairs. I grabbed the shaking boys hand firmly. I think shock made him follow me. I tugged him outside to the falling snow, leading the boy to the edge of the forests.

'Pets aren't allowed in the restaurant,' I said to his frozen face, trying to ignore his sad, sad brown eyes.

I turned away to escape the coldness of the snow. But the boy made a frantic grab at my arm and pulled me into a warm embrace. I stood still as he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face into my hair, inhaling deeply.

He smelled my hair.

Weird.

Slowly I inched my arms to encircle his waist.

He pulled back to lean his forehead against mine.

Suddenly, the whole him kissing Joy thing, didn't matter. No longer did I believe that photo. I can't.

We stood silently.

Embry went in to touch his lips against mine, but I reared back suddenly.

'A NEANDERTHAL IS A CAVEMAN! YES!' I fist pumped.

Genius.


	19. Kick Me

**Chapter 19: Kick Me **

Hot

Hot

It's so hot

UGH MY GOD

I feel like the witch from Hansel and Gretel. When the shitheads shoved her in the oven.

Ok enough hugging Embry

Lemme go

To tight. Can't breathe.

Squishing my boobs

Ow

Ow

Ow

We still stood entwined together, he was holding on to me as if he was terrified I would get torn away. The snow fell softly overhead to settle in my unbound hair and slid down my nose, eh looks like I have a runny nose. How attractive, a sick sexy raccoon.

His face was still buried in my hair and deep shuddering breaths let me know he was still alive.

'Um' I began, unsure of how to continue since it was so obvious he was a little out of sorts. 'You're hurting my boobs.'

He jump away a little startled, I took this opportunity to study his face. Dark black shadows stood under his eyes, he looked hunted or as if he was in mourning.

'Dude it's s'ok no one died,' I told him gently.

He breathed in deeply, and placed his big hands on my shoulders.

'Kenna,' he choked, 'I don't think you understand what you do to me. I need you.' He trailed a path from my cheekbones to my lips and settled on my jaw.

I was suddenly overcome with tenderness. Barely a centimetre between us yet I felt as if he was too far away.

'Ok,' I breathed.

Ready to surrender, maybe just for a little while.

I leant in and kissed his chest. He inhaled.

For the last few weeks since I babysat Ali, everything has changed. I've felt different, despite trying to hate this boy I can't. It's tearing me apart. Every time I avoid him, or force myself not to think about him. A tiny piece of something detaches itself from me and floats away, like ash from a cigarette.

I need him.

Oh fucking hell.

Is this some harlequin romance or a start of an abusive relationship?

Either all I'm against both.

But still. I'm leaving soon. A little relationship won't hurt right?

Right?

ANSWER ME!?

Where the fuck is my conscience?

I need help!

Da Bitch is ignoring me, she's humming in my head.

What is that?

Is that Highway to Hell?

HUH?

Watch out other me, payback is a bitch.

Muahahaha

Oh wait Embry was talking.

' – I didn't go to that party and kiss Joy, I did kiss Joy but that was last year. I was drunk – ' this dude can rant.

'Shut up! I know I know, just kiss me for god's sake, its cold and I haven't finished me pizza so ju-' this time he cut me off, and did exactly like I asked him to do.

Oh man, Jelly Knees.

...

Still kissing...

...still at it...

...man this is awkward...whistle...

...

When we broke away, I began to navigate through the trees to get to the restaurant. The boy followed; side by side we entered his hand gently touching the back of mine. The warmth of the building hit me throwing the coldness of outside in stark relief.

Bloody Hell

Am I incapable of remembering to bring my jacket outside?

He entangled his fingers with mine for a brief second, subtly manoeuvring my broken arm from being hit by a passing customer.

I tilted my head and smiled at him before moving away towards Jen.

I flopped onto the chair I previously occupied and continued to hurriedly consume the salty fish covered pizza that had laid abandon in my disappearance act.

'Am not even going to ask,' Jen sat head in hand an exasperated expression imprinted on her delicate features.

Damnnnnnn she's beautiful, bitch.

Yum. .

One more piece.

Bahahaha that dude with glasses was cutting his pizza up with a knife and fork, what a square!

Uhhhhhh now I feel bad, it was for his son with no arms.

Wait he has arms - in his shirt.

Why are they in his shirt?

YOUR WEIRD FETTISH IS NOT OK!

Jen clicked her fingers in front of my face, 'Ken, Ken,Ken, Barbies Bitch!'

'No. Barbies the bitch! She left Ken for like 3 other guys. What a hussy. Poor Ken,' I shook my head sadly.

Jen pointed her head to the direction of Sam's table, 'Emmy boy is staring at you, want me to cut out his eyes?'

As they have super scary hearing, they of course heard my festie bestie's question. Embry visibly stiffened while Sam, Paul and the newly arrived Jared laughed, their shoulders shaking with mirth.

'Nah babe, it's ok. There's a 'kick me' post-it on his back,' I told her proudly.

'Smashing,' Jen replied.

I grinned as I saw his hand inched towards his back to claim the yellow sticky note, which indeed read what I claimed.

Hehehehe

My ninja skills surpass ... um ...Jen's?

'Ready to go home? I've got heaps of homework, and its Monday.' Jen stood up, I followed her.

Gave Emma a hug, waved goodbye to the La Push Giants, fist pumped four year old Tansy.

Skipped out.

I linked arms with Jen, as we proceeded to the crossroads which leads us to our respective houses, and started to sing, 'we're off to see the wizard the wonderful wizard of oz.'

Jen chimed in with her equally horrible singing voice and we skipped.

Went home.

Peter was watching TV, I wandered through the house dropping my back pack right in the middle of the room kicked off my orange Vans and settled on the couch next to my little brother.

He mumbled a greeting, immersed in whatever he was watching on Discovery Channel, what eleven year old watches that?

I leant over and stole the remote from him, immediately he threw himself over me, trying to wrestle the controller. Through grunts and screams of protest I became the victor as I sat on the squirming boy. I changed the channel, DISNEY CHANNEL! 

'OH MY GOD! I LOVE Phineas and Ferb!' John squealed from the doorway. Hi-fived the badass. Handsome Homer came trotting through the door looking all regal with his new collar, a spike collar.

I have the coolest family.

Fed Voldemort, have to get him a Dolores Umbridge fish.

Went up to my room early.

The evening had been long and drawn out as me and John watched old reruns of Kim Possible while Pete stood sulking in the doorway before settling himself next to Homer on the bean bag. Mum was once again writing.

Nothing new.

At my desk, I was finishing my report of Romeo and Juliet. Many of the students in my English class blamed the love struck pairs parents for their deaths. Not me. What type of fuckhead kills themself over a girl? Romeo is also a paedophile, Juliet is like thirteen and Paedo Romeo is nineteen. That's just weird.

Am just saying.

After that I tuned off the lights and my glow in the dark stars illuminated against the darkness. From the light switch I leaped onto my bed quickly and borrowed under my Buzz Light-year covers.

Now. I can finally let myself _think_.

About Embry.

I can't dwell on him, I've too much to work for. I need that Scholarship, I need to get away. I need to live. I'm just afraid that if I let myself surrender totally he could persuade me to stay. I'm not going to let that happen.

At that moment, my window slid open. Holy Shit. Where's the baseball bat.

A brown leg was exposed as I silently had a heart attack.

It was Embry.

'Who the fuck do you think you are, sneaking into my room, that's against the law man. Not cool man. Not cool,' I yelled.

Stupido!


End file.
